The Academy: Training Week
by Ethan56
Summary: The Black Operations Agency just doesen't let anyone into their ranks. Most come from government agencies but a few graduate from one of many Academies. This story follows the daughter of Leon and Ada and a swathe of other characters in their first week.
1. Chapter 1

The Academy

_Authors note: _

_Woo frigging who!!!_

_I finished this story yea yea yea!!!_

_Well I'm going back and editing some of the notes, spelling, and story structure so yea._

_Read and Enjoy! _

--

Alina watched the forest SUV she was riding in drove past them. She had been sitting in the same place for exactly one hour; she had slept for the other two. Another relocation.

She had started to like that desolate desert town in So cal, now she had to move to another state. The wooded forests of Oregon would take some getting used to.

She dug for her I-Pod in her sweat pant's pockets in attempt to ease her boredom. After a few minutes of fruitless searching in her clothes she found it on the floor with the battery long gone.

"Relax Ali, were almost there." Ada said with a slightly amused chuckle.

Her daughter usually entertained her when she was frustrated

Alina sighed and put her hands on her cheeks.

"You said that an hour ago."

Alina Kennedy was an attractive girl, almost completely identical to her mom in body shape and structure, just shorter. Her eyes were blue just like her dad's though instead of the darker color of Ada's.

The person sitting in the passenger's seat looked back at her, Kennedy inscribed on the right side of his the MARPAT uniform he was wearing.

"Be patient Hun, please." His voice more sincere and kind than that of the former spy's.

"Fine." She sat back with a 'huff' and started to read a book she grabbed out of the left side pocket of the car.

Leon glanced at Ada and whispered. "That vampire nonsense bores the crap out of me."

Ada grinned. "Hey don't hate on Midnight…" baiting her daughter

"Haha." Was the only response she got out of Alina.

She yawned. "Hey before we get to the house can you actually tell me why we had to move?"

Before Ada could make up something Leon started.

"The Secret Service decided to move us due to the amount of agents being killed in 'accidents' in California, so until the situation calms down we are here."

Alina rolled her eyes like any other teenager would at something stupid their parents did all the time.

"So any smart ideas on what to tell my friends this time about my dad and mom?"

Ada smiled very sincerely

"Tell them the truth."

--

"Taking fire!" Talon's aide yelled as he shook his superior out of his slumber

Talon jumped like he always did and almost smacked his head onto the wall in front of him

David grinned at his American friend and punched the BOA insignia on his shoulder.

"Ten tangos, they got a SAW and a few marksmen, second squad is down and first is taking a beating." David continued as he handed his friend the rifle, both of them dawned their enclosed helmets over their faces as they exited the half blown out bunker.

David and Talon sprinted to a few more small forms that were dressed in the same battle armor as themselves.

They hit their shoulders in respect for their Cadre as they passed then continued to fire.

The two cadets slid into a trench right next to another bulky cadet who had a MP5.

"Got t'ree of t'em sir!" He exclaimed to the two arriving Cadre.

He pointed at a few bodies that lay in the grass.

"Good job Goggles." Talon said with something near a smile.

David merely hit his shoulder.

A whooping sound started off in the distances.

"Aw hell they got Cobras!" Someone yelled.

Three dots appeared in the distance.

"And a Blackhawk guess 5th Element got merked" Another cadet continued.

The infantry surged forward and threw grenades as the defending boys were distracted by the air support.

Cadets fell to the floor as they were shot and flew sideways as non-lethal concussion grenades detonated.

The Blackhawk flew to ground and deployed another squad of instructors cutting off a trio of running cadets.

Goggles was painted by the mini-gun, David shot in the neck, and Talon hit twenty times in the chest by rubber bullets.

"Oww…." Talon muttered as an instructor walked towards him.

A Black Ops Captain took of his mask and grinned at him.

"Next time make evac boy, or you might get a chest full of real rounds." He said as he helped him up.

"Yea you try being hunted like this….sir." Talon replied.

"Been there done that." Reynolds said in his Scottish tinted accent.

Instructors yelled for a school circle around a command vehicle.

Reynolds started towards the Blackhawk.

"See you at the barracks Talon."

Talon jogged to the mass of cadets.

Limping cadets groaned as they saw how really screwed they had been.

Two Bradley's and an MBT stalked towards them followed by a few troop trucks and humvees filled with armored troops.

The BOA Combat Infantry Cadets of 4th Platoon gathered around a towering man wearing four stars on his collar. His head was shaved and his eyes a cool blue

Each of the cadets was either clutching a part of their body or was covered in red paint.

Instructors moved about taking weapons and grenades from the young boys and yelling at them about how that their current pain is nothing like they are gonna feel if they don't stop whining.

The General, as he was known, raised his hand for silence and at once the instructors stopped their torturing of the cadets while the boys sat up straight and listened.

"Good job gentlemen, you avoided death three days after the extraction date, you took down thirty men of the Black Ops soldiery and you wasted every instructor unit that went after you. But you failed you mission of assassin-"

A paint round flew out the nearby tree line and smacked The General in the back, right about heart level.

He winced in sudden pain, then smiled at Talon.

"You little son of a bitch, you planned this all along." He looked down and there was a small X drawn into the dirt.

Talon shrugged.

"I say hell to losing."

A lone sniper walked out of the forest, a smile of victory on his face as he walked to his Element.

The BOA soldiers supposed to be guarding him muttered to themselves things like "Really?" or "Who taught him that?"

"Aw yes the Russian, how are you Lance Corporal Nicolai?"

"Feeling good sir, real good." He replied as he took a seat by David and Talon.

The General raised his hand and continued.

"But, your all dead, so no Honor Platoon for you."

The cadets groaned.

"Wait, wait, but you still get your respite."

He waved to the instructors.

"Go away, and fetch the Officers."

The platoon sighed in relief as their tormentors left to get the men that actually treated them like humans.

A single troop truck remained out of the small army that had gathered around the old bunker and The General waved them to it.

"Back to the Academy, get some rest, tomorrow the school opens for real and we have to do the whole "Demilitarization" thing."

The boys sighed in disgust; since they were born they had been raised in a military environment. The 4th Platoon was always filled with freshmen except for the Officer in charge.

So they had no clue about the Vigilant Program. Oh and females.


	2. Chapter 2

The Academy

Alina cursed inwardly as she heard her alarm go off, 6 Am as usual. She sighed and got up from her new bed. Her things as usual were put in identical places to that of her last house.

The Agency had set up the place themselves and they did their best to smooth out relocations as much as possible.

School never really bothered her. It was just the fact of making new friends and not getting attached. It had been her anti-social and in most people's eyes uncaring. She simply did not feel for other people for too long. Like her mother she always played hard to get with boys and none of them had actually ever earned her attention due to her isolationist attitude.

She grabbed a black hand bag with all her school supplies and books pre-packed by Agency menials and went through it to see what her classes were.

She sighed at her schedule as all her classes were of course high level, which meant tons of work .

She skimmed it again and noticed she had a zero period, yet there was no class name.

Alina shook her head and dismissed it as a mistake.

Leon knocked on her door.

"hey kid, its time for your first day of high school." He said with a hint of glee.

Alina sighed deep and got dressed quickly, not bothering to change much except her jeans and a pink hooded sweater.

She opened the door to her room and smiled as she saw her dad in his usual clothing instead of the clothing the clothing items the government gave him.

It meant he would be free from work for at least a month.

"You look a little happier than usual." He remarked, seeing her smile for the first time in weeks.

Alina flashed her blue eyes at him then grabbed his hand.

"Come on, lets not be late."

--

Alina said her goodbyes to her dad as she slipped her moms sunglasses on and joined the gathering crowd of teenagers at the schools gates.

A pair of security guards in all black drab riot police uniforms stood behind the gates right next to a white marble stone with THE ACADEMY inscribed in black on it.

Alina zipped up her jacket as the cold hit her blood.

The crowd was what you would expect from teenagers: skaters grinded on the benches and rails, paper airplanes flew around and hit people, small fights broke out, gaggles of girls sat around in the grass talking, the occasional potheads smoked in isolated areas.

As Alina got closer she noticed they were all freshmen.

Where are all the upper-class men...

She looked at the gate and saw a pair of black males trying to talk down the guards, the only response they got out of them was a quick draw of a digital camera and a picture.

Later Alina would learn why they did that.

"Hey you." a voice addressed her.

Alina turned around and saw a long haired brunette in plad shorts and a blue sweater.

"Me?" Alina returned neutrally at first.

"Yes, you, come here!"

Alina walked to her a little edgy.

The girl put out her hand.

"Your schedule, let me see it." Her voice was that of someone who was used to being in charge.

Alina gave her a challenging look.

"And why, would I, do that?"

The girl rolled her eyes and took out hers.

"I have an unmarked zero period, you?"

Alina nodded slightly, tipping her sunglasses a little bit, looking at the schedule. Her name was Amberley.

"Something is going on, and we are going to find out." Amberley stated.

Alina gave her this 'And what the hell is that?' expression.

"Don't talk much do ya, well thats cool, helps maintain stealth."

Another girl walked up to the other two.

"Ahh yes, do you have it Dom?"

The new girl had her black hair draped over her shoulders and wore a pair of squared glasses.

"Yes, the place is run by something called the BOA, Black Operations Agency, the mysterious zero period we have seems to be some kind of military run program." She spoke with a French accent.

Amberley raised an eyebrow.

The other girl continued.

"When accessed the mainframe I saw a lot of things pointing to this, serial numbers, physical requirements, ammunition supplies, uniforms...."

Alina spoke up.

"Does everyone have this period."

Amberley shook her head.

"Only us and a few other girls...."

Alina looked at the crowd of people at the gate.

"Then what are they there for?"

The French girl pitched in.

"They all said that their parents dropped them off here early because of...uhh discipline reasons, I'm Dominique by the way."

It sounded plausible. The crowd wasn't large enough to be all the freshmen in a high school.

"My name is Alina, and I guess your right but..who are they?" She replied and pointed.

A formation of black uniformed boys marched in from nowhere, each one had a night stick which made the crowd depart.

Amberley watched them with slight interest.

"No insignia or markings except for the cap badges... an eagle in front a shield holding a rifle...." Dom went on with her observations.

Alina tipped her sunglasses again. The main body, like her were freshmen, a few taller and older boys walked about and fixed the younger ones.

"Come on Four we are already late!" yelled what looked like the leader. A tall, dark browned almost black haired, officer. Slight traces of acne were around his face and he wore glasses, but like the rest of the unit he looked like he was in enough shape to fight a lioness and win.

The platoon spread out in two ranks and lined the side of the gates. The boys stood straight forward, their marine style caps hiding most of their eyes.

The officer walked down the ranks with four other boys, two who looked like sophomores and the others more freshmen.

As the sun came up more she saw that all the teenagers in uniform had military style name tags on their uniforms along with the unit designation that simply said: CCC

She also started to see clearly how beat up they were: blood, dirt, grass, mud, and cuts covered their faces and uniforms.

She noticed that that only a few had rank pins, and only two freshmen enjoyed a sergeant rank.

"Platoon, fallout and open this gate, listen to security personal and make this day smooth for the new people." The officer ordered his men.

"Yes sir!" They all said in perfect unison, then fell out.

Chatter immediately broke out as they talked about some kind of field exercise and secured positions around the gate.

"I guess thats our cue." Amberley started to walk.

"Maybe they can answer our questions." Dom went on.

"Some of them are cute..." Alina muttered.

The other two girls giggled.

"Were gonna get along just fine..." Amberley said with a smile

--

Talon watched the gate open and started to march in past the guards. David trailed behind closely like the aide he was and whistled an old Israeli song.

"So do you think you got picked?" David asked as they walked through the main courtyard's marble path that cut across the grass to the CCC barracks.

Talon looked back.

"For what?"

"You know!"

Talon rubbed his head.

"Being a Vigilant."

"Oh. I don't know."

Talon was walking towards the Four Platoon bunker.

"Do you even care...?" David asked with a sigh.

Talon shrugged.

"Who the hell wants extra duty?"

David rolled his eyes as he started to walk up the steps.

"Come on, who doesn't want to guard a chick?"

Talon turned around.

"You know...the whole 'I don't care about females' thing never got to you did it?"

David rolled his eyes again.

"The Vigilant program is a social/military experiment that the BOA conducts on us. They need field agents, you know real spies, not just soldiers."

Talon opened their NCO room and sat on his bunk, David went to his.

"So field agents usually have command of a staff that help them, the first thing they get is a guard dog, aka BOA troops since they are sent on dangerous missions most of the time."

Talon motioned for him to continue.

"We will get to see some action this year is what I heard, I mean not just training missions, REAL action."

Talon still looked at him confused.

"SO the Jr. field agents get to be escorted by us..... Now here is where the social experiment comes in." David said as if he were explaining something to a child.

He grabbed his canteen and took a deep drink before he went on.

"Ever since the BOA had to intrergate females into this program the connection between bodyguard and agent has grown close, very close. They need to keep testing whether this is good or bad......so they start now...."

Talon bursted out laughing.

"So your saying tha....that the BOA....is encouraging relationships wit..this..."

David shook his head.

"No but if it happens then they want to know what the effects are!"

"Yeah well, just look at a married couple if you want to ha. So let me get his straight." Talon leaned back.

"They want us cadets to guard a female."

"Yes, say girls Talon, more polite."

"Whatever. Anyway. They, the BOA/instructors, what us to go back on what they have taught us since....I don't know....when we were born!"

"You don't have to.....but they are just saying if.."

Talon sighed.

"Besides Talon, what has a little emotion done to hurt us? Aren't you and I like brothers? Isn't that some kind of connection?"

The other cadet shrugged.

"Well you are my brother in arms, thats different...."

David put a hand on his shoulder.

"That I am, and as your brother in arms I have to help and guide you, we only have four more years as cadets, then we will be soldiers fighting the evils in the world, take your duties as an NCO seriously but..." David hit his shoulder. "Have some fun while your at it."

Talon grinned and got to his feet.

"Lets get changed for zero period shall we?"

David laughed.

"Yeah we both look like shit from negative one and two."


	3. Chapter 3

The Academy

Chapter 3

The theater was big, really big.

Alina and thirty other teenage boys and girls stood in awe as they walked in and toook seats in the front rows.

It had three stories that could comfortably fit over ten thousand people, A huge stage dominated the bottom of the place, red row after row of red seats draped downwards,theater lights pointed at the stage filled the top of the ceiling.

A women in a white dress stood behind a brown podium with an Eagle/Rifle insignia on it. A man dressed in a black BDU stood behind her at parade rest, his eyes scanned the group of motley teenagers with a mixture of intrest and disgust.

At another entrance another group of kids in uniform entered in two straight lines.

They took their seats neatly and nicley compared to that of the other group.

Amberley, Alina, and Dom sat together and started to talk about the cadets with half concealed giggles and smiles.

The cadets were put at rest and they suddenly broke into a large amount of quiet chatter.

They had evidently just discovered that there were cadets of the opposite sex a few minutes ago.

The regular people had already intermixed and the boys and girls had already been chatting on for half an hour.

Alina looked closer and saw that the males wore marine style caps while the females wore berets.

"Come on lets go sit by them." Amberley said.

Alina and Dom looked at her dismayed.

"You heard me. Come on its not like they will kill us..." She got up and cheerfully sat by a group of six cadets.

Alina and Dom looked at eachother for a minute.

They got up and follwed shaking their heads.

--

"I'm Amberley Vaut." The girl introduced herself to Talon.

The cadet pointed at the patch with his name.

"Do you have a last name?"

Talon shrugged, this was his way of hiding the annoyance.

A female cadet cut in.

"We dont have those."

Amberley glared at her.

"Let the man speak for himself."

Another cadet coughed and Amberley looked at him.

"Ya?"

"The Staff Sergeant does not have to talk, especially to someone with an attitude like yours." The Israeli said.

Amberley looked at him coldly.

"Jesus Christ I can already tell she is total a control freak, I feel sorry for the cadet she gets!" Another female spat out, unable to control her patience with stupid people.

Amberley turned her glare to the girl who talked.

She was already on her feet, a short red haired girl with fierce dark brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A cadet who cant exactly stand bitches like you!"

Amberley stood to her full height and towered over her.

"Want to say that to my face little-"

"Amberley relax!" Alina said.

All the cadets turned their heads from the ensuing fight to the new girls who just came in.

"Screw off Alina let me handle this!"

The other girl quietly took a seat by a cadet before she could get embroiled in the fight.

"Calm yourself, you dont have to make more out of this scene on the first day!"

Before Amberley could contradict a cadets sounded off.

"Attention on deck!" She yelled.

"Attention on deck!" The rest of the black uniformed kids echoed.

"Good morning sir!"

"Good morning sir!"

The room was quiet, even the regular teenagers.

Alina froze as she noticed all the cadets stood at firm attention and she slowly turned around, a man in black stood at the main enterance.

"Take your seats." He said.

The cadets sat quickly and stared foward.

Alina quietly sneaked into a seat by a male cadet.

The man walked foward down the aisles and went onto the stage.

"Ears!" He yelled.

"Open sir!" The cadets replied.

"Eyes!"

"Click sir!"

The women in white took a step foward.

--

"Now that I have your attention and all the correct people are here, we can begin."

She tapped her mircophone,glanced at a sheet of paper, and looked at the crowd.

"My name is Cynethia Telhan. I am the Director of this BOA educational facility. As the Director I am proud to know that I own one of the only twenty schools of this kind around the world."

The lights dimmed and a single light snapped onto her making the two men fade into darkness.

"If you havent noticed, this school is not a normal one, this is the place that the future of world wide inteligence agencies is born. The lifeblood of the Earth's secruity is made in the Academies. Teenagers starting their freshmen year from all over the world with potential or no hope at all are placed here. The potential ones are here to become the Agents."

She paused for effect.

"As you may know most of your parents are among these heros, sacrificing all they have to fight the evils in the world. They are the ones who are sent on missons that protect the normal populace of this planet from the things that go bump in the night. In this school you will have the chance to become this, once you graduate from here in four years you can go into this service, or just forget all you the Agency skills you learned here and go to a college and have some nice house with a white picket fence."

"You are here because you are all expected to go into the inteligence world, the other six thousand kids have to fight and claw for their chance at being an Agent. Even if they want to join the inteligence community they wont be able to be an Agent without testing. But you, you have a chance to get a pass for all that testing and training, do well in your time here then you will get a free pass for whatever you want to do in the inteligence world."

She looked at them all seriously.

"If you dont want this now, leave, the Agency doesent need to waste money on you."

No one in the crowd got up.

A man and a women in black came up.

"They always do this m'am none leave at first but once the shit hits the fan I bet that all of these freaks are gonna break."

The Director smiled at the women at her side.

"This is Senior Instructor Marisa, she will explain the rest of the Vigilant program to you."

The Director went away...

Everyone, even the cadets shifted uneasy.

"All right disgustings, Jesus Christ your worse than my girls, and thats something to say. You freaks better get ready to hurt, because your all being paired up with these other freaks."

She gestured at the cadets. "They will be your Vigilants, guards, teachers, punching bags, blah blah, they do most of what you tell them to. But since your attached to us you get to do our little zero period. Like you they are new to this place so all they have seen is the barracks and maybe some of the mountains."

She started pacing then pointed at the door where the man in black had enetered.

"That was The General, he has no freakin' name so dont ask him. He rules you while your here, he only answers to The Director, yeah its a lot of The's to deal with huh? Yeah heres more to add your damn list. I am 'The Pain' and the man besides me is "The Captain" I know all you disgusting males know him because he treats you well, yeah I do know your senior freaks."

The Captain glanced at the instructor and she bit her lip and stepped back.

"I dont like talking much so I will keep this short." His voice was as soft as his blue eyes but there was a hint of tremendous power behind it.

"This school year starts a week early for you because the misson your about to embark on takes as long."

The cadets glanced at their counterparts with a quiet groan. The mountains around here were horrible for them, but with civllians? Thats a real world of hurt.

"You have two hours to get ready, after that helo's will come and pick you up for insertion into a misson zone one hundred miles from here."

The kids immediatly started arguing.

"But what about our parents?" one said.

"You cant do that to us!" another yelled.

"This is gonna be awesome!" A bulky looking guy screamed.

The Captain raised a hand for silence.

"Your parents already know, Jesus they probaly already did this if they are Agents."

He then looked at the cadets. "Two hours to get this rabble ready cadets, find your that body that you need to guard and see what they can do, misson objectives will be at the drop zone, further briefing will be issued later on. Dismissed."

He left. The room broke into chaos


	4. Chapter 4

The Academy

Chapter 4

_Authors note: Pleaseeeee review........ I know some people fav'd this story so spend like a minute to write a little review.....Oh and sorry if this chapter sucks._

_--_

The cadets had split after they were dismissed and ran around asking the names of their charges.

David, Talon, and Nicholai had it easy.

"Amberley....." David muttered.

"Dominque Pierre" Nicholai stated.

"Alina Kennedy." Talon ordered.

All the cadets looked at eachother for a second.

Nicholai shrugged and got up.

"The clock is ticking, I need to train a spotter, so...."

He looked at the French girl.

"Get up, dangerous terrain training for you."

Dom complied quickly and followed her escort out.

Amberley glared at David.

"Really?!? You?" She exclaimed disgusted.

The Israeli rolled his eyes and pointed at the door.

"Now."

"Go to hell"

"You obviously have never been to Israel."

He got up and jogged to the exit and after a minute of hesitation Amberley followed.

Alina glanced at her Vigilant.

He shook his head and went to his feet. By now the place was starting to clear up.

Alina followed him out to the main courtyard.

"We are being deployed in by helicopters into the LZ, Blackhawks or Hueys, can you fast rope?" He asked.

"Well uh-" Alina started as she caught up to him, he walked really fast for being in combat boots.

"No, you dont, since they are giving us so little time to teach you guys anything, I am going to run you through the most basic training here and everything else will be covered during on the job training."

"Like fast roping." Alina commented.

"Yes, you need to learn to go down without falling on your ass and breaking every bone in your body."

Talon walked past the PT fields where other cadets were being worked out by a pair of cadet officers that Talon stopped to salute.

"Thats another thing, untill you earn your agent status, your default rank is one above me."

Alina looked at him as they walked.

"Why?"

He smiled. "The BOA are always under the control of civvies, no matter what, whoever owns the Agency is not a military person, thats why almost every Director or Senior Agent is a female, most of the boys we get become soldiers."

She looked ahead and saw a replica of a Huey helicopter on a mount and a rope that touched the ground about fifty feet up and a group of cadets lined up behind it.

Talon grinned at her.

"Scared of heights?"

--

Alina swallowed as she went up. Talon was infront of her along with an instructor.

"Its easy, just hook up, wrap your legs around the rope, grip the rope loosley, and ease down." Talon told her and then demonstrated it.

He slid down quickly and easily with a fake rifle, he landed hard and rolled to the side, unhooked and lifted his rifle with quick precison.

"See its that easy!" He yelled up from the floor. The concrete unpadded ground.

The instructor muttered something about how it took to long for him to raise the rifle then looked at Alina.

"You gonna go or you want me to push you out disgusting?"

Alina hooked up and wrapped her legs around the rope just like Talon did and gripped the wire.

_Here goes nothing....._

She zipped down and hit the floor in her lent combat boots roughly and rolled to the side.

Talon grinned.

"Not bad for a first time, now do it three mores times and bring up a rifle this time..."

She blushed and grabbed an old hollowed out M4 then went back up.

--

Twenty minutes later Alina and Talon were sitting down and packing gear. He had ran her through basic dectection methods while walking to the barracks and showed her how to properly wear an ALICE Pack. After that he had gotten out a variety of gear and laid them onto the floor.

"Now, we need to pack enough food, water, batteries, and equipment for a week." He paused in thought. "But we have to pack light enough to march 20 miles non stop, but I assume there will be places where we can create caches of equipment."

He took out a silver switch-blade and handed it to her.

"Has a variety of uses besides combat, but I will teach you that later."

Alina rested back and tugged at her jeans then looked at Talon curiously. He had not made eye contact the whole time they had been together, he was very soft-spoken and patient with her slowness to learn and polite whenver she failed to pick up a trait immediatly. Yet he seemed uneasy.

Talon was fixing a lamp to an enclosed helmet that sort of looked like a mortocyle one, he then opened a metal locker right next to his cot and pointed her to it.

"Take the one marked "Recon" its for you." Talon went back to fixing the lamp.

Alina dug through a small forest of different colored BDU's, MARPAT's, ACU's, and of course the black uniforms. After a short search she found a small black and grey digital camo uniform that was made of a weird kind of flexible but tought material, it had RECON stamped onto its shoulder.

She turned around and saw that Talon was digging through a box of MRE's and he was wearing a simliar uniform but bigger with a kevlar vest over his chest.

He had taken off his cover before he entered the building revealing the black patch of hair on top of his head while the rest of it was shaved off.

"Found your uniform I see, head's over there, you can change in the stalls." Talon said cheerfully.

"The head...?"

Talon muttered something about teaching military terminology.

"The restroom."

Alina started to say something but then decided against it and went to change.

Talon waited a minute and took out a small square like object with a grip and slipped it into her backpack.

"Hope we dont have to use it...." Talon said hopefully as he loaded a clip of 9mm rounds

--

Talon stole a glance at Alina.

Her femine charm had been hidden by the loose hoodie she had been wearing along with her baggy wrinkled jeans but the Recon uniform was more tightly fiting on the body because of its shrapenel proof material that wore nicley around Alina.

He then bit his lip as a part of his indoctrination hit him mentally in the mind. His hormones had activated a part of his training's blocks that had been shoved into him by the mind freaks in Alaska.

He winced as another shock of pain bit through his head and made him fall, but years of instinct allowed him to catch himself with a hand on the railing of his bed.

Alina noticed him almost fall on his ass and smiled at him slightly confused.

"Dont hurt yourself there....." She said obviously amused.

Talon pushed himself up and pretended to fix his helmet's light again.

"Yea..well umm...Urban Warfare." Talon recovered lamley.

"What about it?"

Talon went over the basics of room entering, clearing, and cover as they walked through the school to some unknown destination.

"How big is this school?" Alina interrupted.

He shrugged.

"The school area and all the training sections for us and the ARF......?"

"The ARF?" Alina liked asking him simple questions because he tended to go off subject to more intresting things.

"Armed Reaction Force, the basic secruity forces of the agency, good bunch of troops but they could not be deployed to any real damage." He replied

"Who could be then?" She asked wondering.

"Who and what." Talon corrected.

"Huh?" Alina said confused.

He stopped walking and turned to her.

"Tell you what, finish this course and I will give you ample time during our ride to the middle of nowhere to ask me questions."

A line of other cadets and regular boys and girls were waiting paitently as an instructor schooled them on a generic misson and occasionaly pointing at a nearby collection of buildings, Talon and Alina slipped in beside them.

"All right pukes, we have a little village that the commies hit with an assault force, they deployed gas on the area and sent in a platoon of infantry to secure it, they have light vehicles with mounted weapons and intel counts somewhere around thirty soldiers patroling the area." The instructor briefed.

"There are only sixteen of you, half of that has no training or experience what so ever, listen to your guards and you wont get shot, they have done this before."

"Also since this place was gassed, get the straight jackets on and the suffication hoods with them." There was a hint of glee in his voice.

The cadets groaned and double timed themselves over to a yellow dumpster while their counterparts who had just gotten their uniforms sat there wondering what a suffication hood was.

The cadets sat down after they got their sets of biohazard gear and gasmasks out.

The two highest ranking cadets sighed and got up, standard procedure.

"We have a pair of SAWs, a M24, and a LAW, the rest of us all have assault weapons all non-lethal MILES gear." Talon said with a sigh.

"Supress and engage plan Alpha, four two man fire teams push up and secure buildings charlie and delta advance from the North , the other fire teams with the specialist weapons take out the techinicals with the LAW and engage the main force of enemy infantry from the concealment of the hills and take cover behind the rocks." The other NCO, who was a female.

"Well said, specialist grab the weapons you want and make sure all the others have M16's, now lets get these suits on and move it people, I want this operation done before insertion, com-link go word is engage, that means start shooting, the others I think will pick up on it when you are shooting, give them tips and make sure their safties are off when we start this firefight, hooyah?"

"Hooyah sir!" the other six replied and jogged back to their charges throwing the suits at them and telling them how to put it on.

The two NCO's helped eachother get into their suits as their own charges wandered to them.

"Hey Zoey, what are we doing, and why are you wearing a gas mask?" The boy asked.

"No time, get in this suit and secure a rifle." She replied. Then turned to Talon. "I'll see you on the field."

They exchanged salutes and put the suits onto their helpless compatriots.

Alina felt Talon making adjustments to the suit and plugging any holes or openings she had missed then gave her a rifle.

"Stay close behind me, mimic what I do, if start dropping, you hit the floor, I move foward, you move foward, good to go?"

She gave him the thumbs up and giggled at how muffled his voice was.

He squeezed a smal portion of wire that slid of a little hole in his suit.

"Its go time, get your mags loaded and move in position and when the ground teams are ready I'll call it."

Affirmitives a hooyahs went over the radio.

The instructor watched them carefully and set the whole team behind the boundary of the rocks so the assault units would have to run a hundred yards without cover.

The cadets set up and got ready to sprint and grabbed their untrained fellows and pointed at buildings or uniformed troops standing out in the open, the truck with the machine gun was in sight and the LAW cadet had it in his sight.

"Everyone ready?" asked a feminine voice over the radio.

More affirmitives.

"Engage." Talon ordered.

--


	5. Chapter 5

The Academy

Chapter 5

Authors note: _THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! THEY MADE ME ALL HAPPY AND STUFF._

_read and enjoy. _

"I'm a soldier ma'm, I have no opinion" Was all the man said whenever  
the Director asked him a question that involved feeling.

She sighed and tapped the glass of water absent minded again. School  
was starting again and Cyntheia was so anxious about how this year  
would turn out that she had actually asked her bodyguard a question.

He was a mysterious man; he always wore ski mask that hid all  
but his deep brown eyes that never blinked.

He stood there in the so called BAG's digital uniform, Black And Grays.

A black matt Ak-47u was hanging on his chest but his hands never  
strayed towards it, he had long ago learned how annoyed his charge  
when his threat assement training kicked in and he held the weapon at  
ready.

He watched her with slight concern. She was sitting on her desk, still  
in her white dress cross legged and flipping through the ARF security  
feeds while sipping at her water.

She was worried about the students who were about to be put into a one  
week struggle for their lives with only a cadet and a backpack. She  
had never seen what those uniformed kids could do so she doubted their  
capability of protecting the non-trained students.

(The last Director died a fairly messy death at the hands of a falling  
helicopter....don't ask)

He sighed. Minus well try and make her slightly happy.

"I think the CCC can handle themselves ma'm, they are the future of  
the Blackwatch soldiery ma'm"

She shrugged and kept flipping though the feeds.

"Is that all you could muster Sergeant?"

He sat down, placing his weapon on a nearby glass table, and looked at  
a piece of paper.

"Ma'm there is a training session of cadets in a simulated firefight  
that is occurring right now, if you want to inspect their ability to  
guard their charges."

The Director considered this for a moment.

"Take me to them."

--

Talon sprinted out of cover behind the rocks moving down the hill  
incline as fast as he could in his bulky suit of rubber.

Alina followed close behind breathing hard at the effort which was  
required to keep up.

The other followed in suit while motioning to their comrades how to  
actually hold their weapons.

About twenty yards into their run the enemy realized they were being  
charged.

Alina winced as the LAW fired and a loud whining sound filled the air.  
Talon slowed his pace and grabbed her by the collar before throwing  
her to the floor.

A pair of shooters in green uniforms with assault rifles poured  
invisible death into the oncoming cadets.

More sirens whined as more people 'died'.

Alina noticed the small rectangle on the front of her uniform and  
the identical unit on her gun and figured that they had something to  
do with it.

The team of eight had split into two as they attacked the coordinating  
buildings.

Alina started to choke as the extremely limited air that went through  
her mask become non-existent because of the ground.

Just as she thought she would suffocate Talon's hand yanked her back  
up and into an ensuing mêlée.

Smoke grenades had been thrown by the cover team who was by now  
fulling engaged in suppressing the enemy.

Alina watched in awe at the show unfolding in front of her. Team 2 had  
already made it to their building and were engaging, she hadn't even  
noticed Talon and her had made it to their building.

"We lose anyone?" He said into his comm-bead.

"I uh....my guy got shot." said a nervous boy standing by him who had  
been close enough to hear him without the radio.

Talon turned to him and Alina.

"The fireteam on the hill had the main force engaged in a fire fight  
but they need us to clean up these buildings, I think ARF volunteered  
for to be the Ruskies, but we need to stay on guard. Urban combat is  
messy." He stated over the loudness of the battle raging around him.

"Hey dude, just lead the way." The other teen said and clicked his  
safety off.

Alina help her weapon loosely, it was getting heavy.

"You ready ma'm?" Talon asked as he lined up to the right of the door.

Alina nodded uneasy and gripped her rifle the way he had taught her  
just half an hour ago.

--

Amberley decided that she liked David. He was almost as snappy and  
sarcastic a, and he had been able to stalemate all their fights so  
far which frustrated her.

Somehow she liked that.

"Fuck all hurry up!" He whispered harshly as from behind the large  
tree he was hiding in.

"Damnit Jew we all don't have magical tree climbing skills like you  
freaks in Israel!" she whispered back.

Two shadows of another pair of teenagers appeared

They were coming hand she had to quicken her pace.

David grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her up. She slapped him  
hard across the cheek and he punched her in the stomach.

"Bitch!" he hissed

"Dumbass!" she countered.

"Bite me."

She made something that sort of sounded like a dog growling and grabbed  
his throat.

"SHUT UP OR THEY WILL HEAR US!!"

He gagged and pressure pointed her shoulders and she almost fell  
backwards, letting go of his neck.

He reached out and snatched her arm before she fell again and pulled her tight against him into the darkness.

The search party had stopped and was looking at a pair of boot tracks.

"Stay quiet…" David whispered.

Amberley swallowed and held her breath.

The searchers kept looking around for a few minutes; they were both armed with SMG's that glared menacingly in the early morning sunlight.

Amberley shifted slightly and a disturbed a patch of old dirt which fell onto one of their helmets.

The other brought his weapon up automatically and starting firing.

David jumped on him on smashed his face with his elbow while taking the gun away from him.

The cadet reeled backwards but did not lose grip on his weapon, David pushed into him with the momentum of his fall and blow making sure he could not use the weapon.

Meanwhile the other searcher, the cadet's charge was starting to recover from the surprise and aimed at the struggling cadets.

She fell forward holding her back and groaning in pain. Amberley stood behind her with a rubber bullet pistol and looked at David.

He was still fighting the other cadet while she stood there spectating.

"You gonna help!" He yelled as his opponent slowly won the battle for the weapon and rolled them over so he was on top.

Amberley sighed and shot the opposing cadet a few times in the arm and side.

David threw off his weakened opponent and grabbed his gun

"Thanks….." He muttered as he watched his enemies writhe in pain.

"No problem." Amberley replied and holstered her weapon.

"Aren't you glad now I have the gun?" She asked teasingly.

David shrugged and helped the other cadet up.

"Now its our turn to be the hunters."

--

Talon kicked in the door and gunned down a pair of stunned soldiers, their gear went off and more sirens sounded signifying they were dead.

Alina and the boy followed in beside him looking around warily.

"Check your corners and stick close!" he ordered and moved past the dining table to check the bathroom.

He fired a burst and another soldier walked out with his rifle over his head.

"Check upstairs you two, we got company!" Talon ran outside to engage an unseen enemy

The boy looked at Alina.

"Ladies first."

She sighed and started up the stair case slowly and quietly, silence had beset the battlefield and the only sounds were the occasional bursts of gunfire from downstairs and outside rather than the full out firefight that had been going on.

She took a deep breath as she cleared the stairway and cautiously opened the door to the second floor with her rubber gloved hand.

The adrenaline was wearing off now and she started to feel how clumsy and heavy she moved in her suit and felt the constant beat of her heart as it pounded in her chest.

She took a step forward and checked the hallway.

--

A man in a guille suit stood there with a sniper rifle aimed at her face.

She hit the deck just as he fired and heard the boy accompanying her yell in pain as his helmet made the screeching noise.

Alina fired at him vengefully and grinned as he had to lay on the floor and pretend he was dead.

_Damn, I'm on my own……_

She then stepped into a bedroom and looked around.

_Clear._

She moved onto the next keeping close to wall just like Talon said.

_Clear._

She opened a door into the last bedroom in the hallway.

Four men were clustered around two windows firing outside of it.

_Not clear! Not clear!_

She took a knee and fired.

Her burst took the first two by surprise, they did not have a chance.

But most of her panicked rounds had went wild and missed the other two.

They hit the floor and started to turn around to face her, the barrels of their guns sticking in her face.

She fell backwards out the door hitting the floor as the invisible rounds flew over her.

She tried firing again then realized she had no rounds left and scrabbled for a clip.

They had to reload too, and with trained, ungloved, and efficient hands they had their fresh mags in before Alina could take one off her belt.

Suddenly the world burst into white and her ears rang.

She fell to the floor dizzy and felt a hand drag her.

"I got a flash bang off one of these guys and decided you could use a hand." A voice said through her the ringing.

Alina looked up and saw an unmasked cadet looking at her.

"I…uhh….thanks Talon." Was all she could manage.

He helped her up.

"No need, we are done here and we need to get our gear and move to the helipad." He ordered and took her back to the dumpster where all the others were taking off their suits.


	6. Chapter 6

The Academy

_Authors note:Again thanks for the reviews. Keep on reading everyone and please start reviewing those who havent ^_^_

_Thank you chaos and thank you bookworm._

_I hope you like this chapter ^_^ _

_--_

Dominquie Pierre was scared of many things in her life: Loud noises, the dark, guns, heights, vampires, etc.....

But that was the first thing she had decided about Nicholai. She was scared of him.

He was more of an assasin than a soldier. First off his eyes were slightly red at the edges while the rest of them were pitch black.

Secondly she had to keep looking to her side to just see if he was there or not. He was extremley silent and ghost like.

He only talked when he was giving instructions on something that could not be found out by hand motions or just showing her. And when he did talk he talked with a rich Russian accent that made her skin crawl.

And when he had taken her to the small arms range he had shot down all ten of his targets faster than she could take a deep breath, the other cadets on the range had been amazed by this.

His body twitched from time to time as if it had been away from a weapon to long and he carefully felt the grip on his combat knife.

His brown hair was kept in a neat patch but had been shaved away from his neck so everyone could see his sniper qualafication tatoo.

"We are going to board the helicopters now, follow me" He told her and started off to the fields.

Dom adjust her pack a little bit and hurried after him.

He had packed her kit with a lot of MRE's and her spotter scope.

Nicholai was heading towards where all the cadets who weren't heading to the chinooks were massing.

The women in white was talking to them.

--

"Cadets, I want you to keep them safe at all costs, you have one week in a hostile enviroment with these indivduals, keep them alive and train them well." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'm" They all replied.

"I swear if these boys and girls come back in body bags I'll let your instructors destroy you." She growled and left.

Nicholai stepped up by Talon.

"You only missed her telling us how much she does not trust us."

Nicholai nodded and glanced at David and Amberley.

"I said pack another light!" The girl hissed.

"Its just more weight!" David yelled back.

"Oh. My. God. Two more frikking pounds!"

David shrugged.

"Ounces equals pounds pounds equal pain, so lets not increase our suffering." He replied and started off to his assinged blackhawk.

"Jesus christ whats up with you and walking off." She muttered and followed him.

The mass of cadets and their charges were running to the helicopters which were scattered around the giant grass field.

"Good luck sir." Nicholai said as he saluted.

Talon returned it.

"I dont need luck cadet, I'm a Sergeant."

--

Alina felt her belly lurch as the helicopter took off.

The two side doors closed slowly and she watched the morning sunlight filter through the small windows.

Talon sat by her. He looked at her with a slight smile.

"First time on a helicopter?" He asked

Alina nodded and played with her knife.

"I get motion sickness easily...."

Talon shrugged.

"You get used to it after awhile, or you get a better pilot."

The Blackwatch soldier in the helicopter got up and started to talk into his comm bead, which everyone had been issued.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen."

"Good morning sir." The four cadets replied.

"I'm here to give you kids a quick brief, I am Private First Class Henry Loid, so bear with my inexperience."

He breathed deep and looked at a piece of paper in his hand.

"The mission you are about to embark on is extremely dangerous, the weapons you will be using are live, so if you tag your friend in the back of the head he isnt getting back up again."

The soldier passed out a few small durable looking books, one fore each cadet.

"These hold your objectives, maps, enemy descriptions, places you need to occupy..etc"

He pointed to the gun on his side.

"You will need to find your weapons when you are deployed, the mission area is about twenty-three miles wide and ten miles long, scattered throughout the helicopter transports maybe cadets with the same objective as you, but presently you are on your own."

He took out his map and pointed at the red circles.

"These represent Triple A sites, the quicker you take these out, the quicker we can get reinforcements to you."

He moved his finger to blue squares.

"Friendly areas, maybe still there, or they might be overrun, so you best check those out."

He sat back down.

"Thats all I am authorized to brief you on, good luck out there kids, and remember cadets, stay frosty."

"Hooyah sir!" The cadets replied again.

The pilot patched onto their radios.

"All right people, we are reaching the dropzone, Alina Kennedy, Staff Sergeant Talon, this is your stop."

--

Alina watched as Talon hit the ground and rolled.

He had immediatly broken for cover by a small boulder and motioned for her to come down.

Alina swallowed and grabbed the rope and zipped down the line.

Her landing was off as usaul and her roll did not take as much shock as it was supposed to.

She got up with an aching side and pounding skull.

She ran right to Talon and looked around, the helicopter had dropped them near an,old, half-destroyed cabin.

Talon wasted no time, he had already marked their inserstion zone onto his map and circled the nearest objective to them.

Alina sat down beside him, already out of breath, her heart was pounding and her adrenaline was up.

She watched the helicopter leave with a look of dismay, then glanced at Talon.

"I assume we are going to get a move on?"

He nodded and pointed north through the heavily wooded area that surrounded the clearing.

"There is a blue zone town near to us, we are going to grab some weapons before we clear out to our first misson."

Alina nodded eager, she wanted to get this done and over with.

Talon secured his pack and started to march, Alina walked by him.

--

The forests were thick, really thick. They ate the light from the sun

Alina was starting to think they could not be classified as forests anymore. This felt like a jungle.

In forests there were cuddley animals like gophers, and furry shit running around.

But here it was snakes, frogs, weird ass birds, and swarms of plant eating bugs.

Oh and the lolcal flora wasn't friendly either, whenever those bugs tried to attack them acid blood washed onto to insects.

"Its like this place is at war with itself...." Alina whispered.

"Product of BOA's wildlife department..." Talon said with a shrug and cut down a branch that had mysteriously swung down to hit him.

Alina, being not as fast, had her face smacked by another twig.

"Oww, oww..." Alina muttered as she held her nose.

Talon grinned and kept moving.

Alina caught up still rubbing her face.

"So... where did you go to school before this?"

Talon kicked off a large looking spider on his boot then glanced back at her.

"A few different facilities scattered around the world." he replied, dodgey as ever.

"You said you would answer any questions I had in the helicopter but I forgot so..." She started.

Talon kept marching forward, through a large bush.

"Do you usaully treat people like this?" Alina asked frustrated as she fought to keep up with him.

"You ask a lot of questions, bad omen when your with Black Ops." Talon answered blankly, and kept moving.

--

After another twenty minutes Talon finally stopped marching once they had cleared the forest.

Alina slid off her backpack and sat down on it with a huff. She was sweating so much that it was starting to show through her absorbment uniform.

She looked up at Talon, who had a much larger load, was looking like he had just came back from a five minute hike.

"Something's wrong." Talon whispered and looked down at the so called 'Blue zone."

Barricades had been set up around the area, armoured vehicles sat in strategic positions, abandonded firing postions marked with blood were scattered about.

This small town looked like it had been the center of a small war.

Talon put on his black enclosed helmet that had been hanging on his side, then opened his back pack.

He took out his knife and cut open one a slit inside the pack.

He took out some cleverly molded padding and opened it.

"Hey I thought they checked all our gear for weapons." Alina stated as if he was somehow breaking a rule.

"I slipped a PPK in yours, feel for a bulge and cut it open." Talon returned blankly.

Alina sat there for a moment and watched him load the Colt 1911. She knew the weapon very well because her father had a trophy in the form of the pistol.

"What are you waiting for?" Talon asked impaitently.

Alina snapped out of her trace and quickly repeated what Talon had just did.

She dug deep into the hole she had cut and produced a small German handgun.

She looked at him, then the gun, then him.

"Why do I get the pee-shooter and you get a .45?" She asked coldly.

--

Alina and Talon walked into the center of the town.

It had obviously been occupied by a military force.

And it had obviously been attacked.

"This was a one sided firefight." Talon said. He was inspecting a few shells on the ground.

Alina saw blood, a lot of blood.

She shivered as she passed a Stryker APC that had its black hull repainted a crimson by multiple splatters.

The vehicle had been turned over and the hatch had been torn open by the work of many many hands.

She kept walking, staring at the chaos of her surroundings. Then she realized something was wrong.

_Where are all the bodies...._

She came across a line of shells. She looked at them curiously.

She looked farther down and saw a drag trail of what looked like new blood.

She followed it.

_Jesus, this guy is dead...._

The trail led around a building and into the door of an old church.

She looked at her handgun, then at the door.

_What killed the cat Alina? _

--

The door creaked open letting a small line of light inside.

Alina coughed A little bit at the rank smell of the place.

Alina blinked at the darkness as the only light that filtered in was through a few broken windows and the door.

She walked in, the hard echo of her boots on the floor sounded throughout the large area that housed the pews.

Alina bent down and took out her LED light too spot the blood.

_Jesus christ this isnt just one mans blood..._

The door slammed shut behind her and she jumped.

Her finger slipped on the trigger and she braced for the sudden loudness of a shot.

_The saftey you dumbass._

She clicked it off and shook her head clear.

With the darkness created by the door closing, she small a blinking light a few feet infront of her.

She slowly moved her light up to it.

A body of a BlackWatch soldier and his rifle with a hole in his helmet sat infront of her.

She swept her light too and fro around him, spotting no body of the dragger.

And as if to support the fact only one shell was on the floor.

She heard a slight giggle echoed throughout the church and Alina snapped her weapon up.

Alina wasn't alone.


	7. Chapter 7

The Academy

_Authors note: I think I might add a few more characters to this and kill off some others so please give me some recomondations on that...._

_Anyway. Enjoy_

_--_

David shot again and again and again until his clip clicked dry.

Four bodies in a loose circle were ringed around him and Amberley.

"Who the hell are these guys!" She asked David. Her heart was beating rapidly and her shoulder had been cut open by one of their axes.

David kicked one as he reloaded and heard him groan.

"I dont know, but they attacked us, so lets kill them."

He shot the man in the face.

The bodies that surrounded them in the deep forest were painted head to toe in white and red chalk.

They only wore a small loin cloth that barley covered them properly.

They threw rocks at you, stabbed you with spears, and tried to bite you!

"You said it Jew." Amberley replied happily and slammed a fresh clip into her Glock 19.

They sprinted foward as the sounds of more tribals came their way.

Their pursuers made the most awkward sounds which sounded like groaning but also the excited whoops and yells in a chittering language.

David took a knee and dropped one of the closer ones with a shot to the face then continued his run.

"Tribals!" He yelled over the chitterng.

Amberley looked at him while they were running.

"What!!?!?"

David shot backwards randomly.

"Lets call them Tribals!"

Amberley dived tackled one of the smaller ones out of her way that had dropped down from the tree.

"Well gee! Someone has imagination!" She replied in a bitchey tone.

David chucked a throwing knife into one that was readying a spear.

"You think of a better name!" David challenged before he shot another one in the chest

Amberley gunned down a few more which had been trying to cut them off.

"Well your the damn Jew, your supposed to be smart!"

David growled.

"Shut it white trash !"

"Terroist!"

"War monger!"

The Tribals watched as these two fought eachother and themselves at the same time with a great deal of confusion.

"You know what!" David hissed as he primed a flashbang.

"What?" Amberley yelled as she kicked away another one and found herself back to back with him firing away at the oncoming Tribals.

"Your such a bitch, shield your eyes."

He threw it.

--

Talon heard a screams and a series of gunshots.

"Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell!" He ran towards the direction of the screaming.

He sprinted past a post office and scrambled over sandbags and torn down razor wire.

He tackled the church door open and saw Alina struggling with another girl that was dressed in a fadded white nightgown.

Before he could run to her aid something to his left lunged at him.

Talon rolled out of the backwards towards Alina and fired one handed while shoving the thing of Alina with all his might.

The girl that was attacking his charge screamed even louder and got to her feet, right before Talon unloaded his clip on her she dived into the floor breaking it and high pitched screaming filled the air. It glanced at him with its red eyes as he reloaded and giggled a little then resumed her screaming.

"What was that...what was that.." Alina kept muttering.

Talon kicked her.

"Get up! Now!" He grabbed her harshly and yanked her to her feet.

Talon saw the downed BlackWatch soldier and quickly grabbed his gun and ripped off his ammo vest.

Groaning finally replied to the screams of the girl and people started to crawl out of the whole made in the ground.

Talon, still holding Alina sprinted foward and ran out the door.

More of the things were appearing, all moving slow, wincing at the sunlight.

Talon figured he had a few seconds to get Alina back up to speed.

She was still in shock.

"Hey, hey look at me" Talon ordered.

"It bit me...it frikking bit me." She showed him her arm, a chunk of her skin was gone.

Talon almost froze.

Alina tried to look at her arm, which was bleeding rapidly.

Talon grabbed her head and made her face him.

"We can worry later ok? If you dont relax and follow me we are both dead. I wont leave without you."

Alina looked at him quietly, her muttering stopped.

"But..."

Talon, flinching at his own softness, got up and discarded the empty clip in the M4 he had retrived.

"I said now!" He ordered and Alina jumped up to her feet and looked for her gun.

"I...I lost my..."

Talon tapped his 1911 on his hip holster.

He slipped on the vest and reloaded his newly found weapon.

The people that had walked out of the buildings and dark corners weren't people anymore.

They all moved in a twitchy inhuman manner, the sun light seemed to make them flinch and moan, and their skin was decayed.

Talon removed the broken flashlight and red dot scope and reverted to the iron sights.

Three bodies hit the floor as he advanced.

Alina followed close behind. She felt sick, her left arm numb.

Everything was hurting for her, the screaming of that girl still pounding in her head, the weight of her weapon, the chatter of Talon's gun.

She watched as he shot them all center mass and they fell to the floor.

Everything felt distant, everything got smaller.

She passed out.

--

Talon took back his handgun and slung his rifle.

He had to get Alina treated. He knew all to well what he was killing right now.

Talon shivered as he remembered Africa.... The screaming, The BlackWatch, tanks, Agents.......The Infected.

He shot them methodically.

He had been trained to deal with every kind of B.O.W imaginable. The fast ones, the slow ones, the dog ones, the enourmous bee ones.

These were the Rage Strain Beta. Extremley sensitive to light but still able to walk in it.

But they sacrifice the quick infection for that ability, the trade off for that also was they lasted longer than 28 days...

He had twenty-eight hours to cure Alina, which he knew he was capable of, but he estimated that he had only a thirty percent chance of getting out of town alive with her weighing him down.

More infected limped out of the buildings and started to cut off his original exit plan.

He half jogged up a metal ramp and kicked it down to prevent the infected from getting up the buidling he had taken refugee on.

He set down Alina and opened his backpack. He then took out a small black kit.

--

Alina woke up with aa sharp breath of air, then felt blood gurgle up her mouth.

She rolled over to the side of the buidling and vomitted it out.

She wiped her mouth again coughing, then felt her stomach shove up more blood.

More vomit.

More blood.

Finally it stopped and Alina lay down looking up at the blue sky.

She looked to her left and saw Talon checking clips.

"Your infected with an advanced form of Rage, I injected you with an all-purpose BOA chemical that clears your system of this infection."

Alina spat blood on the ground.

"How long will it take."

"Fourty-eight hours, if you dont stop by then I shoot you." He said casaully and sat by her.

The infected had gathered in a group below them, raising their hands violently at the pair of stranded kids.


	8. Chapter 8

The Academy

_Authors note!!!:I did ALMOST all of this on my Iphone, so the font and spacing is weird as HELL._

_But I think you can bear with it._

_If there are any terms like CO, XO, ROE...etc you need to understand I will list them on the next update._

_Read and enjoy_

_--_

"Up in the morning with drizzling rain!"

"Jogging in the mud because we feel no pain!" The platoon replied as they  
ran.

"Down in the desert late at night!" Lieutenant-Captain Vaines yelled.

"Running straight down into the fight!" Four platoon continued.

"Singing: Low right left!"

This continued on untill the platoon reached the way point.

The second section of the unit followed close behind.

"C-130 rolling down the strip!" Yelled Second Lieutenant Elizibeth

The females repeated. They were louder than their counterparts.

"Four platoon is gonna take a little trip!"

Halfway in her cadence she called:

"Platoon....halt!"

The females all stopped infront of their counterparts. All sweating in  
their BAG's.

"Fallout and check your gear."

"Yes ma'm!" The girls milled around and found places to sit.

The female officer marched up to her CO who was chatting with one of  
the NCO's of his unit.

He looked up at her and cleared his throat.

"Ma'm" The First Sergeant saulted.

"Seek out Sergeant Haley and inspect the platoon." Elizibeth ordered.

He dropped his salute and went away.

Vaines looked at her, making sure his 1st Captain's pins were  
in view.

"Liz, what can I do for you?" He said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dont call me that sir, why did we stop? We are supposed to rendevous with 8th Platoon at Rentun" She said with a sigh. She  
was against breaking rules, which is what Vaines did for a living.

"The troops are tired Liz, if we push them anymore we won't be able to  
survive an ambush."

The total number of boys and girls in the platoon, like most now, was  
One hundred and three.

"Sir, I don't think any enemy forces have the strength too...."

Vaines raised a hand.

"Elizibeth. Your not some first year private. Your an officer. Did you  
like it when you were drilled to death for no reason what so ever? You  
have to learn in my platoon we are one of the best because of our  
patience and allowances."

She wiped some of her brown bangs away from her green blue eyes with a  
slight smile.

Always showing concern for his troops. He would never rise beyond  
Major in her opinion.

The BOA was about sacrifice, kill one thousand to save one thousand  
and one.

Or lose one hundred privates for two officers.

She firmly believed in her manuals and principles.

She looked up at her commander, who was a Senior, while herself a  
Sophmore.

Another officer came up. His uniform was bloody and his rifle bayonet  
stained. He wore a set of dirty black rimmed glasses.

"Hey Liz I-" he noticed Vaines and saluted.

He lazily returned it.

"Sir, scouts report that the Tribals in this area have been  
routed, awaiting further orders." His voice was shaking and his eyes  
were looking at the ground.

Vaines looked at his two officers with a slight grin.

One the cleanest, prettiest, pure bred officer you would ever find. The  
other a dirty, average, foot soldier that looked like he had just  
gotten back from a killing spree.

The British girl tied her hair back and brushed her counterpart's  
uniform off.

"Good on yout scouts,as for you Nate, try and keep it clean ehh?" Liz said with a slight  
grin.

He chuckled at the reference to the Agency motto and blushed.

"Yea...well...I will try."

Nate was average in every single way American descent,  
About 5'5 black hair, dark brown eyes with a hint of green, and his  
face was slightly marked with acne.

Everyone knew him to be a really nice Sophmore commander. He was  
always nice and never exactly ordered people around, they just do what  
he says because of his honesty and his willingness to be with them.

Though he was very elusive in personality and almost always found sulking alone. He even avoided his scouts on off time

Elizibeth on the other hand, was one of the most beautiful pieces of  
flesh out there. The boys of 4 were happy to have her as one of the  
XO's. Her skin was tanned and clear, her eyes held the intensity of a  
sun, her light brown hair was usaully kept down due to the BOA's lax  
on that discipline.

But as a person she was a little harsh. Her friends feared her because  
of her firmness as an officer and were uneasy during their free time  
and only comfortable with her when someone near outranked her.

Elizibeth at first looked at him as a challange, an obstacle in the  
way of her movement to full command. She had treated him harshly at  
the ease of which he lead his platoon, but after a short few hours she  
saw no desire rise in rank, no spirit that rose to fight her intrusion  
of his barracks.

All though she showed no sign of it, the thought of him made her wince. It's not like she was bothered by hurting people, but she could see the sorrow at the randomness of pain she had inflicted on him.

"Good job Nate, get back to your scouts and keep clearing our path, report to me at first sign of contact, The platoon needs a little action, cant have the scouts killing everyone." Vaines said with a smile.

"Hooyah sir." was all he said, he glanced at Liz one last time

"Good luck." She managed with the slightest hint of worry.

But he had already ghosted back into the forest.

Vaines waited a few minutes, making sure he was gone, then looked at Liz.

"You know he has totaly fallen head over combat boots for you.....right?" Vaines said,  
he had been contemplating the consequences of bringing the subject up  
bit decided that he minus well.

Elizibeth, being Elizibeth, shrugged and started walking back to her platoon.

Vaines walked beside her.

"Come on, give the kid a chance." He protested to no avail.

--

Nate watched them go silently, he could not resist the hope of hearing any kind of conversation pretaining to him.

As much as he hated to admit it, Nate sometimes cared about what people said about him.

_Second Lieutenant Nate, Master of the Scouts. Also known as, Master of having no life and being alone._

Many of his fellow cadets had taken advantage of their new freedoms: Going out into the local town, shopping, eating out, being with the other gender.

His Scouts had craved this and taken part in them all.

They were the real special forces of the BOA. Paving the way for the main assault forces of many other nations, destroying entire towns with only ten man teams, keeping thousands of infected from reaching major populations centers.

Because of the extreme mission objectives that they had been trained and tested to complete each boy was his own Rambo, if they play their cards right.

The BOA used them to their full potential, deploying them in squads that could split up for months without contact with any friendly forces.

Nate emulated this. His life had been dedicated to perfecting the art of stealth and combat. Many others may call themselves dedicated to the cause of the BOA, even his Souts could not match to his obsession with his cause.

His second in command, Staff Sergeant Talon, as good as his apprentice was, Nate could kill him with a flick of his wrist.

Then just six months back he had been promoted, right alongside Elizibeth.

Thats when he stomach had started hurting and his head felt light and....

_Hey idiot, stop standing and zoning out, this isn't your off time, get those scouts on the move. _

Nate shoved away his lovesickness at the moment and squeezed his comm-bead.

"All scouts, procced in defensive pattern Baker, ROE are engage when enagaged, silent kills please."

A chorus of whispered 'hooyahs' answered him.

Nate shook the image of Liz at the promotion board and raised his rifle.

_There is a time for obsessing later, now its time for war. _


	9. Chapter 9

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_I should say reviewer *COugh Chaos* but hey I am always optimistic._

_As you have seen I mix up my chapters with different view points. This one is about Four platoon's advance inside the combat zone._

_Oh and if you want action, this is the chapter where it starts to kick off....._

_Anyways anyone that reviews will probally have a character, or at very least an element of one, made for them._

_So read and enjoy._

_--_

Four Platoon marched. The main body of nintey-two cadets were split up into five man fireteams sweeping through the forest.

Night was starting to fall, and due to false reports and misson time given to the CO none of the cadets packed night vision gear.

Lights from helmets and guns stabbed into the darkening dusk.

They had not recieved any contact from any friendlies in at least two hours.

The rendevous point that the Eighth was supposed to be at, was abandoned.

Lieutenant-Captain Vaines, with no other choice, ordered them to their objective, on their own.

--

"Team, report." Nate whispered into mike and kept squeezing his comm bead.

He had donned his helmet to keep the pouring rain out of his eyes which further impounded his vision than that of the enclosed helmet.

Small taps replied him. One after another. Each tap meant "checking in", there was supposed to be nine.

Nate only counted seven.

"Team report, clearence Alpha."

The Scouts started sounding off.

"Joey, present."

"Hale, present."

"Blake, present."

"Kalie, present."

"Ken, present."

This went on, but Nate counted again only seven.

Before he could issue another order he heard something.

_ChhhChhhChhh...._

He raised his rifle, heart pounding.

_ChhhChhhChhh..._

Nate walked foward slow, and methodical.

He bent over and shined his light on something.

It one of his Scouts, radio in hand. It looked like he had been adjusting it.

_Chhhchhhchhh, _The radio crackled.

"Hey Carl, what the hell are you..."

Nate saw the slash marks on his body armor.

--

"Contact!" Was all the cadet was able to get out before his warning was cut off into a scream of terror, then into gurgling noises.

Vaines fixed his bayonet and ran to first squad with Liz in tow.

She brandished her sword and a Glock.

Cadets all around were firing on full auto into the surrounding forest as they backed up into squares created by their fellows.

Years of training had taken over them and was commanding their bodies to form up into defensive postions where they were back to back with their allies.

But the advantage of surpise had not left them unscathed, the bodies of six cadets with bitten out throats littered the forest floor.

"Form up, dont get isolated, heavy weapons set up! Someone, flares! Bru-sky flamethrower! Elizibeth grab and squad and find the scouts!" Vaines ordered in rapid succession.

SAW's started chopping up the tree trunks, grenade launchers unloaded incenidary rounds into the trees. A handful of flares flew up into the tree line and illuminated their enemy.

Giant four-legged blobs of flesh jumped from tree to tree with blinding speed that left an after image in your retina if you saw them at the right moment.

They looked like horribly mutated bears without fur.

And even more horrifying was their other enemies.

"We found Eight Platoon sir." Elizibeth said grimly into her comm-bead as she side stepped a rushing cadet in a torn up black uniform and bisected him.

She bounded over a tree that had been shot down and slammed her steel toed boot into one of the bigger ones then rolled right into the middle of a fireteam of cadets.

"All of you, follow me, now!" She said before they could even register she was there.

She stood up, her adrenaline pumping. She glared at the blank eyes cadets. Their teeth all showing, black and decayed.

"Oh bloody hell!"

She braced her sword.

--

Nate's world was in complete slow motion, everything moved like in somekind of see through clay.

He shot three rounds into a minatour, the large monsters, that was about to decapitate a scout.

It jerked back awkwardly and eased onto the ground, thrashing at the pain.

Nate show the scout's reactions kick in and slam his bayonet into the creature.

The Master scout, seeing that threat to his man gone, turned to the newly reanimated Carl, that was about to bite into his back.

With his rifle dry and his bayonet unfixed he tripped the deceased cadet and broke his neck with a quick kick.

As his enhanced reflex slowly faded away he saw his scouts had returned to him.

Now only six, including himself, fought in the tight circle.

Nate picked his rifle back up and fixed the bayonet after he had reloaded the M4A3's clip.

He swept the night vision scope from side to side, firing at the oncoming minatours.

Blood splattered onto the scouts uniforms and brainmatter washed onto helmet visors.

All the while they slowly advanced towards the way they had come.

The six scouts had made a small circle of unending death to anything that had come near it.

The minatours assaults slowed down on the threat of anymore losses.

The scouts, sensing this, broke formation to assist their comrades.

--

Elizibeth felt another one bite into her shoulder.

She scream and stabbed her sword backwards. Her blood ran down the back of the uniform.

More infected, not cadets, ran to attack her.

She braced herself, she knew this would be her last stand.

One lunged its body at her and she impaled it on the tip of her sword.

She tried pulling it out but was hit sideways by a minatour.

Unarmed and hopless she looked up at the black veined monster and puked as its smell washed over her.

It started to roar in victory and leaned down to bite out Elizibeth's throat.

A figure out of the corner of her eye, dressed in the cloak of a scout, raised its weapon.

Suddenly the thing went limp and fell onto her.

The world fell into darkness for her and every sound became muffled.

After what felt like an eternity the sounds faded, and left.


	10. Chapter 10

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_I have had 156 hit to this story!!!!_

_Please review! It makes me happy!_

_Even if you want to correct me on things (Which I probally already know...) Review!_

_Sorry this one is a little short_

_Anyways..._

_Read and enjoy!_

_--_

Alina woke up with a sharp intake of air. Her heart was thudding against her chest and body moist with cold sweat.

She rubbed her eyes and took a minute to adjust to the darkness around her.

As far as she could see the room she was in was messy, wooden, and old. She could hear the roof creak as rain hit it.

It was completley dark except for small flecks of moonlight leaking in through diminutive cracks in some of the boarded up windows.

Alina looked down at her arm and saw carefully placed gauze length had been slipped around the bite.

She breathed deep and wrapped the blanket that had been keeping her warm around her body and got to her feet.

The lights flickered on weakly and Alina felt her heart skip a few beats.

She noticed the reason why she was cold was because her Recon uniform had been all removed except for her pants, leaving her only with the thin pink tank top she had worn to school.

She looked at her 'blanket' and saw it was a camoflauge cloak made of thick material, its coloration slowly changed as its edges were dragged along the floor. Alina marvelled at this and set it down more watching it change from grey to a wooden brown.

"Camoline cloak, it changes its colours to that of the enviroment." Talon said, watching her from a chair at the end of the room near the bed Alina had been sleeping on.

Alina felt her heart skip a few beats and she snapped her body around to him. He sat quietly on his chair with the rifle he had salvaged. He carefully draggeda cleaning rag across its surface and rescrewed the barrell in.

She saw that he had been hard pressed dragging her here, wherever they were, he looked like he had been bitten quite a few times by those monsters on their way out.

His dark skin had grown pale and he had wrapped gauze around the top of his head and bandaged his cheek, a black kit sat near his chair along with a few expended needles.

He had removed his BAG's uniform top too and had washed it with the weak water that had poured into a nearby tub.

Alina sat back down on the bed and coughed again.

"Where are we?" She asked tired.

Talon shrugged.

"I found this two story cabin on the map and wondered if it would be a good place to set down for the night."

"Oh." She replied and wiped the blood off around her mouth on the cloak.

Talon sat by her, he was obviously about ready to pass out.

"Don't worry about standing watch, I mined the area around here with a cache of motion trackers I found, first sign of trouble they sound off in my ear bead and we ditch out of here." He explained tiredly as he unhooked his web belt and offered her a canteen.

Alina crossed her legs and took it, letting the water our into her mouth.

She emptied it then handed the canteen back to her Vigilant.

He put it down on the floor, laid back on the ratty old matress, then passed out.

--

"Dom, keep awake will ya?" The sniper said and hit her lightly on the side of her head.

The French girl flinched and snuck back up onto her scope.

She had not even noticed when her eyes had closed.

She checked her watch.

_I've been out for at least half an hour.....did he even notice?_

Most likely, he had probally just let her sleep so he could think clear without her asking what to do.

She glanced at Nicholai, he had his VSS Vintorex aimed at a clearing where the trucks were suppossed to come.

Dom looked at her target's picture again, then back up to the spotter tripod.

The rain was leaking through the roof they had set up onto Dom's precious caculations. She had done the math on how fast a vehicle would be moving in this wheather safely and what angle the shot would have to go, over one hundred times.

Her notepad had too many different scenarios in which Nicholai would have to readjust to get his one shot in.

And she guessed now was the time to use one of them.

She zoomed in and saw a small convoy of technicals coming down the steep clearing.

She whispered a series of caculations and adjustments to him on the first vehicle.

His rifle chirped and the first truck fell over and landed on its hood.

The next vehicle hit it and killed the firsts occupants, Nicholai finished them off with a quick shot to the gas tank.

The last somehow managed to gun past the first two and was getting away.

"Adjust two degrees to the right and four down." Dom whispered.

"Check." Nicholai said.

"Clear to fire."

--


	11. Chapter 11

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_Sorry about last chapter -_- I just wanted to wrap up those two POV's to go onto the better ones ^_^_

_Four platoon, Amberley and David, and a new one _

_Read and enjoy!_

_--_

"You really had to throw that?" Amberley said with a groan and rubbed her eyes.

"I warned you, did I not?" David replied sarcastically and cut down another bush in his way with a machette.

"Oh yes, 'Close your eyes' That helped!" She muttered and hit herself with another stimulant.

They had been moving since their insertion without any rest or respite except for a brief minute where David patched up Amberley's shoulder.

The pair had been running off a large supply of military grade stim packs, MRE's, and regulated adrenaline shots.

This was a must however, one of their main objectives was to rescue a pair pilots with important intel that had crash landed somewhere around the forest.

Lucky for the pilots these two were not going to stop moving until they got to the objective.

Amberley walked beside him and checked her weapon.

"I have eleven shots, you?" She asked.

David slipped out the clip on his USP.

"Six rounds." He said with a sigh. "Lets make them count."

They kept moving, slashing through the undergrowth and stomping on bugs.

"So why do you have so many of these." Amberley took out a stim-pack and moved it towards her arm.

David stopped her.

"You just had one." He observed.

"I feel like I'm going to drop if I dont take another."

He shined his light in her eyes.

"Wait another hour, your eyes are extremley dialated, take another you get a heart attack."

Amberley looked at her hands and saw how much they were shaking.

"To answer your question, I packed an extra med-kit filled with them to complement our regular combat load....in place of extra ammunition."

Amberley smiled emotionlessly.

"Or your just addicted like hell?" She said coldly

"Or I'm just addicted like hell." David repeated.

They walked to the end of the forest they had been in and saw the Markers.

"Savages." David muttered as he passed a sharpened stick with the head of a BlackWatch soldier on.

--

After the 'skrimish' with the newly identifed infected Four Platoon wasted no time.

Bodies were buried with transmitters and their gear stripped from them. Sixteen in all, the scouts bodies had not been recovered.

Squads folded into eachother, MRE's passed out, ammo distributed.

Then Four kept marching on.

--

Private Allen was screwed. Really, really screwed Texan boy.

He squeezed his comm bead.

"Come on Eight where are you..." He whispered in a hushed tone.

He was shaking. He had run, run as fast as he could.

It had come during their chow time, killed the sentries, and slaughtered the cadets while they were eating.

_Stupid LT, I knew that town was a bad place. _

Whatever It was, It could take a LAW in the face and still live.

He had hit it personally with the mount, and a few incendaries.

_Its not like you did not try Allen, It killed half of the squad! You couldn't have taken it on your own._

Yet he still felt guilt for leaving them: Ryan, Boles, Segreant Deski.....

He had been so lost in his fear he had dropped his rifle. Political Officer Carmen was so mad he thought she was going to slash his throat!

He had barley gotten out his warning before it pounced into the middle of the eating area and started to rip through everyone.

They had finally stopped it when PO Carmen had called in a damn airstrike from God knows where.

But then his dead buddies started getting up. And that thing had killed 75% of the platoon.

Everyone had ran at that point, whether in squads, fireteams, or by themsevles, they ran.

He saw PO yelling at them to stay and fight before she gunned down her former commander who had taken a chunk out of her hand, she then shook her head and broke like everyone else.

That had been over ten hours ago, Allen had been searching forever for his Platoon mates and the PO, she would know what to do.

He had given up and kept moved towards the nearest blue zone on his map. But he still kept signalling on the radio.

"Anyone alive out there? Please respond. This is Private Allen, Eight Platoon, to blue zone or anyone else out there, please respond."

He stopped marching and listened for anything.

He sighed and decided he would try again.

"This is Private All-"

Someone had just run across the forest about thirty feet infront of him.

"He..hello?" Allen asked the forest, he put his hand on the Bretta M92F in his hip holester.

A small girlish giggle replied.

He moved foward catiously, the darkness of the forest only broken by his helmet lamp.

He saw a glint of silver and bent down.

_Oh shit! It's the PO's Beret!_

His heart pounded at the thought of finding another survivor, even if it was the PO.

"Hey, Carmen, you around?" He said in his thick Texan accent.

He waited a few minutes, then heard four squeaks then a pause followed by another squeak.

His blood froze, that was the signal that meant: Cannot talk now, danger is immediate, maybe near you.

He heard the giggle again, this time, closer.

Allen turned to his left and saw a little girl in a dirty blue dress, her hair covered her face.

"Oh shi-" Was all he got out before it pounced on him .

Unlike our dear Alina he wasnt just thrown to the floor and torn up.

His training had hit his mind like a sledgehammer and took control.

His body used the momentum of the pounce to roll them over with Allen on top, it fought him tenaciously with its long claws and teeth.

But the only place her mouth found purchase was on his arm guard, his other gloved hand had curled up into a fist and started beating the hell out of the girl's body. It stopped trying to dig through his arm's armor and tried for his neck, but with his free hand Allen had grabbed his combat knife and she only bit cold titanium.

It started to scream, Allen raised his knife.

--

The three remaining Scouts had been intergated into the main platoon as a point guard

This whole misson was starting to go FUBAR, this apparently wasn't 'pre-set' it was a zone that had been infected accidentally, then cordened off to use as somekind of sick training live training area.

The Tribals, were somekind of savages that had been abducted from Allah, Buddah, Jesus knows where and put in the area as another challange.

And knowing the BOA's tough requirements, there was more threats out there.

The Scouts marched in step together on edge, this time they were armed with active motion trackers.

IFF tags had all been installed in each one of the cadets helmets showing a ragged line of blue behind the scouts and any unifdentified contacts as red.

So far only a few infected had shown up, the forest was quiet. Cadets pumped more stims into their systems as they moved. Gun lights flashed through the trees and helmet lamps followed.

"Contact." One of the scouts muttered and gunned down an infected that thought he was being sneaky.

As a whole the Platoon would not stop to engage the few they found around, stopping the whole damn advance would be one of the most stupid tactical choice on Earth.

The Scouts had all gotten their NVG's on and saw every shot flash into their targets.

Nate was marching alongside the command squad quietly, occasionally glancing at Liz, wondering if she knew he had saved her life.

The Master Scout watched the treeline closley for any movement and traced his G36K along with his gaze.

"Sir, troops are getting antsy, they want to know where we are headed." Elizibeth told Vaines.

"We are marching towards an enemy instalation thats heavily fortified, Eight was supposed to assist us in the assault but they are all KIA."

"The Infected, fortrifying?" Elizibeth asked.

Vaines shook his head.

"No, as far as I can tell from the intel I have recieved we are taking on armed people, most likley somekind of prisoners and mental people found themselves abducted and put here."

The junior officer nodded and went back to her radio-trooper, trying to get a signal to command.

Nate shook his head, long range comms were being jammed and short range barley worked.

A Scout ghosted next to him and beckoned his superior to look at a small silver object.

"Thanks Blake, show it to the Captain."

The Scout nodded and went to Vaines, saluting him, then handing him the object.

Vaines growled and threw it on the floor.

"They sent us to kill National Guard?"

--


	12. Chapter 12

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_So yea, anyone else finish their Mythology homework? I did not._

_Oh well I guess I'll do it after I finish this chapter...._

_Oh and Chaos what do you mean by Nicholai getting what he deserves? He hasnt done anything wrong....yet_

_Aina and Talon, Amberley and David are the view points for this one._

_Read and Enjoy._

_--_

The crash site was littered with bodies, it seemed the turret had been level enough to defend itself against attackers and the survivor had taken full advantage of the minigun, but not all the bodies were of the half naked tribals.

A pair of helmeted pilots lay beaten and sprawled out across the ground and a headless BlackWatch trooper near them. David had put Amberley to work stripping them off ammo and buring them in shallow graves, after that she stood near the BlackHawk

Amberley wiped her nose on her black combat gloves again, the blood an unhealthy blackish color.

She leaned against the back of the downed helo and took a deep breath. This was painful to say at least.

She was a very athletic girl, track, basketball, soccer, you name it. But this running for a day and part of the night had brought her low.

Some of her even felt sorry for the people she had shot, no she felt sick, killing wasn't...enjoyable.

_Maybe some of those stimulants had increased my aggression even more?_

She grinned at the thought, she was bitchy as it was.

David pulled out a coughing boy from the cock-pit.

Amberley looked at him.

"They let you fly? No wonder you crashed."

Airman Trevor growled.

"Do I look like an officer to you?" He asked and sat on the ground still coughing.

"Come to think of it, no, dad's an officer and you sure as hell don't look like him." She replied.

David sighed.

"Can you be nicer to the kid who has lots and lots of bruises all over him?" He pleaded.

"Ugh..fine." She opened her med-kit and threw him a stimm.

"You guys got antioxidents right? You both look like you are pumped full....I don't want crazies escorting me home."

David looked at him as he slammed the high-grade drug into his chest.

"Who said anything about going home?" David questioned.

The Airman groaned.

"Are you serious? I have been out here alone for at least three days, watching my buddies get dragged off into the forest or beaten to death here, all the air crew you buried are adults, they wanted us for some reason......I dont know but I cant help you two!"

"Look, all we need is the intel, and we will get you home." David stated.

Trevor paused.

"No, not until I have insurance, you could just take that intel and leave me here to die! I know you infantry pukes."

David raised his hand.

"Now, now. BOA never leaves a ma-"

"You mean Blackwatch, I'm aircrew, you brutal bastards will take that intel and run off, no. Not until I get my insurance."

Amberley seeing David being beaten by this Airman, decided to intervene. She came up to him using her sweetest voice.

"Look, Trevor, we won't leave you, I am not a cadet see?" She showed him her lapels and shoulder with no markings.

"We need that intel so we can get going you hear me? Your coming with we have enough stimms between us three to pump you through this."

She looked at David.

"And we can always use an extra gun."

Trevor sighed.

"All right all right, intel packet is locked in with the helo's weapons locker, the only things we got left are an M24 and a few reloads and a remington combat shotgun with five shells."

David looked at the items from the dead soldier and pilots .

"I scavenged a two more clips for my USP and six more for your Bretta's." He replied after counting.

"I also got a pair of frag grenades and some C4...should come in handy."

Amberley came out of the helicopter with the guns and a metal suitcase.

Trevor took it from her and entered a code then gave them a small booklet that was inside.

"Wow, all this for that?" Trevor muttered as he removed his flight helmet.

His brown hair was in a dirty crew cut and his pale skin covered in dried mud, his brown eyes look filled with relief at the two infront of him but also caution.

_Remember what Cheif told you, Infantry pukes get killed a lot, so when you hang out with them don't stand to close. _

"I never caught your names..." He said

"Amberley."

"Sergeant David."

Trevor pointed at his nametag on his olive green flight suit, then drew his Bretta.

"Let's go read that intel shall we?."

--

Talon was about to finish slipping on his new found LandWarrior 2.0 kit when Alina had come down.

She had put on her uniform again and her skin looked a little less pale.

"What else did you find?" She asked.

He pointed at the camera he was putting on his gun.

"Lets me see around corners, thermal imaging, heart rate moniter, tells me where friendlies are, maps, links me to those motion sensors, tons more, it all links up to the computer in my helmet."

Alina just nodded and pressed the Scout Cloak closer to her body. The cold was sharp and painful.

"Anyway, were moving out." He grabbed his rifle and then stopped.

"Sensors went off." He suddenly raised his arm and started typing things into his arm comp.

He handed Alina his rifle and motioned her towards one of the barricaded windows.

"Oh crap!" She whispered.

The Infected were running at the house madly.

She raised the rifle through a small crack and started to fire.

A few infected went down but that was just like cutting off a few leaves from a tree.

She looked at Talon.

"What now!"

He glanced up.

"Did I say stop firing?"

She sighed and looked down the ACOG night scope he had installed into the weapon.

Suddenly a few flood-lights flashed on and metal boxes popped out from the ground.

"Automated turrets, they fire 7.62 rounds along with an attached flamethrower.

Just as Talon finished that all six of the metal boxes snapped open revealing two barrells.

They started cutting down the infected.


	13. Chapter 13

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_Still haven't gotten that work done...._

_Oh well, always last minute..........._

_So I noticed that only three people have read straight through XD_

_And yes I nailed military tactics because I have done many of the more realistic parts of this story.........._

_2 years of drill training before ROTC then Ten days of hell with the Marines ^_^_

_I feel not loved, not loved at all. _

_But I know Chaos loves me.... In a brotherley way! Assholes! Jees._

_Anyways, keep it clean people._

_The Scouts, Private Allen, Trevor, Amberley and David this chapter. _

_Read and Enjoy._

_--_

**_DAY 2_**

"I wonder what they did...." Scout Kyle whispered to Blake.

The other Scout looked at him.

"The who?"

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"The National Guard, NG's, militia, don't know how to fight?"

Blake hit him on the side of his helmet with the butt of his knife.

"Asshole." Kyle muttered.

"They probally were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Said a quieter, deeper voice.

Both of the Scouts jumped and looked behind them.

"Si..sir! How'd you-?" Blake stuttered but was cut off.

Nate pointed at his Scout Master Eagle.

"Oh...duh." Kyle sighed.

The three Scouts had been ordered to recon ahead to find an area where the Platoon could rest, the wounded needed to be treated.

Nate looked at his reduced numbers with a sigh, the rest were either dead or wounded. Only two other able bodies.

At least that meant they were skiled, lucky, and tough enough to be Scouts.

The Scout Master took off his helmet and let the rain slide down his face, cleaning the dirt off.

The other two kinda noticed he was sniffing the air.

"Sir?" Blake looked at him confused.

"We are being followed." Nate slowly shifted his gaze to a nearby tree.

He glimpsed a human figure wearing a gas mask with a grossly large cleaver in his hand.

The other two Scouts glanced at eachother nervously.

--

After his scrap with the little girl Allen found his PO and quickly dispatched her with a knife swipe.

He sighed and wondered if there was anyone else left.

He contemplated that PO was dead before he found her and it was another 8 Platoon member that was alive somewhere out there.

From now on he marched with his pistol drawn. His adrenaline had worn off and he had left his kit back at the town, no stimms for him.

_Got to find somewhere to lay low, need rest....need food._

He looked at his canteen and added water to the list.

The loot Allen had taken from PO was very minimal but he guessed the silencer for his weapon would come in handy, along with the flare.

Moonlight had faded away and the sun was barley rising so he had to turn on his helmet light to low intensity so he could actually see and not be seen.

But it still felt like he was running blind.

Finally after twenty minutes of ceaseless walking he found something.

"A power station...." He muttered as he climmbed the razor wire fence.

He threw his field jacket onto the wire and stepped on it to avoid being cut.

He jumped down the fence and landed on his feet. There was a small enterance that lead downwards infront of him.

_I don't know about this...._

He heard a few groaning sounds in the forest and saw a few rotting infected limp towards the fence.

"Oh well...."

He opened the door.

--

David held the M24 close to his chest as the trio advanced.

He had taken point, not by his fault, but by the fact Amberley and Trevor were fliritng with eachother.

Trevor was telling her a story about when his Chief Master Sergeant, or just Chief, almost fell over a pebble during inspection.

He also explained to her how hard it was not to laugh.

She just giggled and went along with it.

David could care less about this development though and kept focus on the next objective.

He took out the small black intel book.

One of his three main objectives was to somehow get rid of this sectors tribal population, the book had revealed to him the locations of three deadly assets that opened up choices.

1. Poison their water supply with concetrated form of Rage virus taken from a building about three miles north.

2. Call in an artillery strike by accessing long range comms in an abandoned military bunker six miles west.

3. Set the forest on fire with a cache of flamethrowers hidden in a swamp just a few clicks east.

David sighed and tried to decide.

Option one meant going deep into infected territory and retriving a highly unstable virus which probally is not safe to transport all the way back to the Tribe, finding their water supply and dumping it without getting infected themselves, and survive the coming hours of doom and death.

No.

Option two, find a military base which has probally been long overrun, overgrown, and God knows whats in the places darkness, or who has found refugee in their. And how did he know that the comms still worked?

Maybe...

Option three is just plain stupid, they would kill themselves without the proper protective gear and the amount of infected it would attract would be not helpful to surviving the week.

David sighed.

_I guess maybe is better than no...._


	14. Chapter 14

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_Still haven't finished that work...._

_Again I urge you people to start reviewing! I need more flat characters to use as cannon fodder!_

_Oh and please tell me what your favourite character/s are so I can continue on them._

_Dom and Nicholai bore the hell out of me so if you want a chapter on them speak up!_

_Four Platoon officers, Alina and Talon, The Scouts._

_I sped this up a day ahead so this takes place at around 0640_

_Read and Enjoy!_

_--_

Talon checked his HUD (Heads Up Display) for the objective marker he had placed on the building infront of the him.

Alina was sitting cross legged, trying to remember the short lesson he had given her on how to service the M4.

She dragged a cleaning cloth across the barrell and screwed it back in, then reached for the firing pin she had taken out.

Talon had drapped himself in the camo-cloak and the material had blended him perfectly into the grass which he was laying prone in, Alina was about ten feet away and she could only make out his slight outline.

The building was occupied. It was a large three story lodge with a camoflauged SAM nest on the top, the barrells of a quad-AA cannon were also seen poking out of the main window.

Alina breathed deep. Shooting ravenous monsters was one thing, but killing people....that was entirley different.

She finished cleaning the spring and slid it back in, starting to reassemble the weapon.

The action slid out and she fumbled to catch it but a black gloved hand snatched it from the air.

She blinked at Talon's speed. He simply handed the bolt to her and sat down.

"Five tangos, Lone Wolves Contracters." He stated as he took out an MRE cracker and chowed down on it.

Alina finally put the last components of the weapon back in.

"Who?" She questioned confused.

"Mercs, armed and dangerous, BOA probally hired them to use as another enemy for us, my best guess is that they are the ones manning all the Triple A in the combat zone." He slammed a clip into his 1911.

"They have body armor, aim for the legs, face, or arms."

Alina handed him the rifle and Talon declined.

"Your going to learn how to snipe with an assault weapon."

He produced a 6x scope from his pocket.

--

"It's still following us." Blake whispered nervously.

Kyle nodded and turned on the thermal imaging on his MK12 and searched the area.

"This thing gives off no heat signature...." He whispered and switched back to normal on his scope.

The three scouts were sure this thing was hostile.

They had once stopped for a few minutes to get some rest and it had ran forward to them in a sprint.

Nate took it head on and got a cleaver stuck on his arm guard. He was able to get four shots off with his MP5 before the monster cut it in half.

After that The Scout Master called advance and threw a stun grenade, throwing the thing off.

Blake fingered his own M16A4 nervously.

"What do we do sir?" He asked his lieutenant.

Nate took out his Bretta.

"You two, recon the objective, demo any fixed positons or vehicles, report troop strengths, and snipe officers. When your done make your way to the rendevous point with the Platoon."

He slid the rack on his weapon.

"I won't be long."

--

By this time the Platoon had cleared the forest and was advancing across open fields and grassland

Elizibeth cleaned her latest victims blood off her sword.

The infected thing lay at her feet,still twitching, and bleeding freely from the hole in its stomach.

Vaines came up and inspected her handy work.

"I would not want to get into a fight with you." He commented as he looked down at the six bodies, one being a mintour, that were scattered about.

Some had arms missing, legs gone, heads a few feet away.

She kept cleaning, wiping her blonde bangs away from her face.

"I don't think anyone would sir." She got up and sheathed her sword.

Vaines played with his pins for a moment, again risking another comment with her.

"But may I think our beloved Scout Master would stand a chance?" He inquired as they started walking foward again with the main body of the platoon.

She took out her pistol and took out the clip.

"He is a Scout, he should be able to best a demon."She replied in her British accent.

Vaines shrugged.

"Thats not what I meant."

Elizibeth rolled her eyes.

"Premission to speak freely?"

"Have I ever not let you?"

Elizibeth put her beret on, she was significantly shorter than Vaines so she had to look up.

"Stop asking me ok about Nate. Him and I are a long story, its something I don't like to think upon it." She gripped the pommel of her sword unconciously.

"I like stories, tell me about this one." He almost ordered.

She glared.

"I met him during Officers Training School, same class, same training, same dorm, same damn vehicle during our first command." She said with a hint of sorrow.

She unsheathed her sword and stabbed a twitching infected.

"He taught me how to use this." She motioned at her short sword. "I taught him how to do geometery, damn he was stupid...."

Vaines chuckled.

"Sounds like you two wer-" He was cut off by an explosion.

One of the mines that the cadets had placed in the forest went off.

"Contact!" A cadet yelled.

The forests behind the scattered platoon were alive with the dead.

The cadets quickly ran back into their squads and formed up into firing lines.

"Engage!" Vaines yelled and waved his hands at the cadets like they were crazy. "Start shooting!"

The cadets were all too happy to oblige and rifles chattered away at the oncoming hoard of contacts.

Bodies tumbled and rolled as lead was poured into them without thought or care.

The little trickle that of infected that had started this enagagement was starting to turn into a stream.

Black-red blood repainted the green grass and more infected hit face first into the ground as military-grade weapons fire slammed into their stomachs.

But it was not enough.

"Grenades! Some idiot pull out grenades!" Vaines growled over the net right before he gunned down a pair of rotting infected with his SCAR HOC and throwing his K-bar into the head of another that had pinned down his comm-officer.

In response to his command multiple explosions rocked the earth as grenadiers fired rounds from their M203's and cadets threw frags.

Even with this show of firepower the infected made into into close combat and soon the whole Platoon was engulfed in the dead shroud of the infected swarming onto them.

--


	15. Chapter 15

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_Still haven't finished that work....switched into a metal shop class and its very intresting._

_Again I urge you people to start reviewing! I need more flat characters to use as cannon fodder!_

_I might post a few more stories after I finish this one._

_Also I am happy that fifteen of you people have read through this! That means fourteen have not reviewed...._

_Would anyone like me to fix up the story as a whole? Alignments, grammar, etc... Pm me. _

_Anyways......_

_Read and Enjoy!!!_

--

**_DAY 3_**

Trevor played with his Bretta bored then looked up at Amberley who was watching him contently.

He grinned.

"What are you looking at?" The Airmen asked.

She shifted the combat shotgun uncomfortably, not used to the weight.

"What does it look like I'm looking at dumbass?" She replied with a smirk.

"Me."

"Then stop asking stupid questions."

David rolled his eyes at this. At first he had been able to tolerate their pathetic attempts a flirting and romance but now after a few hours it was starting to get to him. He then started to think of ways to prank them when he got the chance.

Trevor stopped playing with his pistol and looked at the cadet uncertain.

"So what are we going to do Sarge?" He had kept calling him this do to the fact that that was his rank.

David kept marching and then consulted his map.

"You follow me untill I stop and give you directions." He replied.

Trevor glanced at his female companion.

"Wait, shouldn't she be in charge, I mean she is the agent...."

Amberley, not wanting to look weak infront of Trevor, played off what he said.

"Yea? Aren't I the one who has rank here?"

David thought about shooting himself in the foot a few times.

_A civvie and an Airmen....God this mission if gonna be hell_

He kept marching not even wanting to think about what would happen if he gave Amberley command.

"Go ahead, but don't ask me for help when you miscaculate your movement on the map and find yourself with a load Tribals."

As if on cue a dart hit his neck.

"Gahhh what the f...." David slid to the ground hitting his head on a tree.

Trevor also fell slowly with a dart on his back.

Amberley tried to raise her shotgun but a strong arm grabbed her and slammed her head onto a rock.

--

Allen felt his heart pound as he went deeper and deeper into what was supposed to be a power grid.

_God this place is big...and dark_

There were tons of computer mainframes and complicated buttons, all unlit and dead.

The Private swept his pistol from left to right looking around for anything. He was starting to get scared.

He swore to God something was following him. He kept hearing shuffling and liquidy sounds behind him, but every time he looked he saw nothing.

_Gotta find a way out of here got to find a way out of here!_

Allen snapped around as he heard something move, he swept his head-lamp and gun-light across the grey of the underground passage and saw nothing.

He walked backwards, still not trusting his eyes.

He lost his footing and fell on his ass into somekind of liquid, his pistol skittered away along with is light.

"Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!" He cried out and looked around with only his dying head-lamp to penetrate the darkness, its blue light slowly fading.

He saw his weapon and its light and he slowly crawled towards it.

Allen felt his heart beating through his chest-plate and his fear fuelled his senses to even more paranoia.

He kept expecting something to grab him and tear his neckguard away then feast on his flesh.

But it was not so and his hand felt purchase around the grip of his pistol.

He breathed deep in relief. Then he saw what he had fallen on.

He grinned tiredly and shook his head in defeat.

The body of a torn apart cadet from his platoon lay only ten feet away from him along with a mess of blood.

--

Nate watched it, and it watched him.

He had his camo-cloak drapped around himself and he was almost invisible. Yet he knew it saw him.

He felt his weapon's grip slowly, tracing where the clip was.

_Make your move... _It seemed to say as he stared.

The Scout Master was not that foolish, he had no clue what this gas-masked, yellow suited, monster/man could do.

So they sat. Staring, glaring, waiting.

The cadet used this time to think about other things besides the combat he might engage in.

_I wonder what Elizibeth is doing right now..._

Most likley marching towards the rally point along with the rest of the platoon.

He sighed quietly and his expression of concentration went to one of pain as he thought about her.

_Should have never helped her with that damn science work and the sword...._

His stomach started to hurt at these thoughts and he shifted uncomfortable.

_Damn Officers Training School to hell, best and worst days of my life_

Nate remembered his mentor, Major Donnan, talking to him about his new found feelings.

He wondered where that Scout Commander had went, the last time he had seen him was when he had been given his Scout Master patch.

Again more pain spiked in his heart as he thought about the people who had actually cared about in his time.

He had loved Donnan like a father and went to him for everything. In return he was treated like a son to him, the BOA did allow favorites, and he was promoted to much prestige among his fellow scouts and allowed to do much that other cadets weren't.

Nate was different though. Unlike others who would love to talk about how much free roam they would have gotten in his position he kept his mouth shut about it.

_I miss basic so much. Only if I could relive those days_

A loud grugling sound interrupted his thoughts.

It had made a move and sprinted at him.

Nate snapped up his pistol and fired away not caring for accuracy.

The first three rounds slammed It center mass sending gunky blood onto the yellow radation suit It was wearing, barley slowing It.

The other three went wild or hit areas that had no effect at all.

By then It was upon Nate.

He barley blocked the cleaver from cutting off his head with the main body of his pistol, but the force sent the weapons skittering away and bending Nate's wrist back.

He bit down his pain and drew his knife with lighting speed slashing it up to It's neck.

A plume of black blood splattered onto his cloak and kept spraying onto his glasses and face.

It gurgled something and chopped again, this time the Scout barley avoided it and saw some of his precious cloak rip off.

Nate slashed and stabbed at his larger opponents legs trying to throw it off balance.

More blood rushed onto the floor and It slammed a fist at the boy's head.

He easily dodged the lazy blow and raised his knife to block the swipe of the cleaver that was coming for his neck.

Nate then realized his mistake to late as he had used both of his hands to absorb the shock of the blow.

The fist he had so easily dodged came back around and grabbed his throat.

Nate slammed his knife in a quick two handed motion into the arm of It and tried to quickly pry It's hands away.

As if wanting to enjoy this kill It dropped the cleaver and started to choke him with the other hand.

Nate stared straight into the black blood-shot eyes of It as he started to die.

_No, not here, not now......_

He slowly pulled up his right leg as he hung in the air and inched his hand down to his ankle.

_Almost there...almost there..._

The world started going black just as he freed his back-up sidearm.

A shot from a sniper rifle lit up the canopy of the forest and the grip on his throat loosened.

"Move, move, move!" A female voice yelled and black figures at the edges of Nate's vision sprinted foward and impaled It on bayonets.

A muffled cry of pain filled the air.

Nate fell to the ground hard just as one of the soldiers reached him.

--


	16. Chapter 16

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_Still haven't finished that work....due monday _

_Again I urge you people to start reviewing! I need more flat characters to use as cannon fodder!_

_I just finished this draft for a chapter and then my computer fucked up! :(:(:(_

_I forgot to save._

_So excuse me if this chapter is a little choppy._

_Anyways......_

_Read and Enjoy!!!_

--

Alina felt the M4's slight kick as it fired again.

She had taken down two of the Lone Wolves and wounded another.

Talon watched her with curosity. She had picked up a lot of her training really fast and seemed to understand how to caculate for wind and distance in her head before he had even explained those elements.

He simply sat there and watched as she pulled the trigger, her short black hair moving back a little bit.

The mercs were screaming at eachother, they had no clue where they were being shot at from, Talon had put some of his cloak over the barrell of the M4 to hide it's muzzle flash.

One thing was wrong though. He put a hand on her back and pressed down.

"Relax, your body is extremly tense."

"How can I not be? I'm shooting people."

She fired again and a gurgled scream echoed in the cabin.

"Got him in the neck." Talon stated.

Alina rolled her eyes.

"Noooooooo...."

He took the rifle from her and saw the dark look on her face.

"All right let's move."

Alina got up and started to pack.

They started hiking away from the cabin

--

Alina sat on her backpack looking down at the floor

Talon sat down by her.

Time to talk about the 'K' word to her he guessed.

She layed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with tired blue eyes.

Battle fatigue had set on her really fast. She had never done any of this before, including the running, the staying awake, and the back-packing without rest.

Not to count the whole 'zombies' thing.

The effects of the virus still lingered in her system and she still felt kinda sick.

Talon had not noticed this and had pushed her on, fighting his own pain and tiredness because he could move as fast as he would without her.

He noticed this was the first time his heart had slowed in three days.

The vital muscle was sore and his body's adrenaline well dry.

Talon looked back at Alina and wiped off some dirt from her cheek with his glove.

"Are you okay...?" He asked slightly.

Her eyes flared with a little life at the little courtesy.

"I...yea...no I'm dead on the inside right now...I saw their faces as I shot and...and" She pushed against him further.

Talon thought about what he should say next, avoiding all the thoughts that included the 'Oh well its normal and I have killed a whole swathe of prisoners in Africa and insurgents in Iraq' kind of answer.

The Scout sighed and just held her against him with one arm.

Too him this killing had been a simple part of living. He remembered his first shot at a human being.

It had been a kid, around his age, Eithopian. He had his rifle raised but Talon was already pulling the trigger.

He still felt the kick of his shotgun as the twelve gauge slug flew out of the his weapon and slammed the boy's body backwards.

It had been instinct, it had been training, it had been natural. That's what Reynold's had told him, thats what he had said.

But the way the kid had fallen to the desert floor distrubed him, the way the slug had opened up his chest...

He snapped back to reality and felt how close Alina was too him now, her eyes were closed and body resting in his arms.

Talon watched her for a moment and ran his hand through her dirty hair.

--

The smell of burning flesh was unbearable.

The flamethrower team attached to the platoon had finally set up and was converging onto the main mass of infected setting as many as they could on fire.

Infected ran into eachother causing the fire to spread to the others and soon enough many of them were running torches.

The cadets had fallen back rank by rank covering their heavy weapons team members so they could set up and now a solid line of firepower was being poured into the mass emerging from the treeline.

50. cal machine-guns tore into them sending body parts into the air and bodies to the ground.

Mark 19 grenade launchers blew apart patches of them as multiple exposions ripped through the infected's mass.

"Elizibeth! Report!" Vaines yelled over the din of gunfire.

Elizibeth had taken charge of the flanking force of first and third squads and were assaulting the right side of the charging infected who kept growing in number.

"FUBAR sir! We can't kill them all!" The Junior officer replied as she fought through the infected with her sword.

Vaines cursed as he side-stepped a former school teacher and shot her in the face a few times.

"Fall back to line LT! We need all the cadets we can get back here!" He fired a few more times then chucked a grenade.

A cadet by him was knocked down by three of them and started to get torn apart.

Vaines shot all of them and dragged the wounded cadet behind barricade of backpacks and gear that the cadets had made along with the more traditional dirt filled kevlar boxes.

The chaos that was erupting around him was insane and the three platoon medics were overrun with critcally wounded boys and girls.

Some of them came back from the dead and attacked their former healers and the medics were fighting with only half loaded pistols that had been drained in earlier battles.

Vaines stabbed one to death with his bayonet right before it bit out one of the medic's necks.

He threw the wounded cadet into the waiting line of critcals and ran back to his command positon.

Thats when he saw how few men he had left.

--


	17. Chapter 17

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_Still haven't finished that work....Whatever_

_Again I urge you people to start reviewing...please...._

_Oh and I have excuses! Yes tons of them for the lack of detail and grammar checking..._

_1. The Airforce needs me a lot! ROTC is amazing at wasting your time..._

_2. Need to clean my uniform_

_3. School sucks!  
_

_4. I'm not supposed to be writing...._

_[^_^]_

_I am excused._

_Oh and to clarify the difference between Recon and Scouts._

_Scouts = Special forces TEAM, stealth, infiltration, long duration behind enemy lines, not heavily armed. _

_Recon = Glorified platoons of soldiers that thin out enemy resistance with superior firepower and accuracy. They are tactical instead of strategic forces meaning used in DIRECT combat. They can be split up and can operate alone just like the scouts albeit less stealthy because of their heavy weapons_

_Anyways......_

_Read and Enjoy!!!_

--

Someone slapped Nate a few times hard on his cheek.

He woke up startled and lost his glasses and felt the sharp pain in his leg so he laid back down.

The scout looked up and saw his life-savers.

About six recon cadets were set up around him with their weapons aimed outwards, their heavy armor and weapons gleaming menacingly.

He looked up at the officer who was addressing him, her dark brown hair tied back into a neat bun as per regulation and lighter brown eyes looking at the wounded scout curiously.

"Good morning Lieutenant."

"Hello Kelly, you canuck." He said with a grin and slid his glasses back on.

The Canadian grinned back and pulled her American friend to his feet then put his arm around her back for support.

They limped foward as she ordered the Recon to advance.

"Sorry Nate, no time for catching up from OTS. Your platoon is getting ripped to shreds."

Nate grinned more at the _your, _It had only been his for a very short time until Vaines and Elizibeth had shown up and voted him down to just his Scout Team command.

Which was just fine with him.

More Recon cadets were sprinting past them in squad formation, beating down the brush and mud in their way.

The six escorts stayed in step with Kelly though as to not leave her behind.

"We heard a distress signal from four platoon a few hours back and made all haste here to help, but we ran into some trouble on the way." She motioned to her pins, which were now that of a Lieutenant-Captain.

"Field promotion?" Nate asked.

Kelly shook her head.

"Took it off the Cap's dead body, we were hit hard on insertion, the infected were attracted to the noise the helo's made and killed half of Six on insertion and hit my platoon pretty hard."

"How many you got left?"

"About one-hundred and twenty from the combined strengths of Six and Ten platoons. All Recon though."

Nate nodded and looked at his leg.

"Did you get It?" He asked, remembering what had attacked him earlier.

She shook her head.

"It wouldn't die, we shot it with almost everything we had as it ran..."

Kelly motioned to one of the Recon who was holding a M249 SAW and had a six shot grenade launcher strapped to his side.

Nate grinned at the size comparison of the Recon cadet to that of Kelly. She was about two inches taller than Nate but these boys and girls were tall and packed with muscle.

Kelly noticed he was looking at them and smiled.

"Good bunch of people. They pick up humvees as a joke during formations sometimes, they say it's a 'Team Building Excercise'."

--

Allen had kept moving after his mental breakdown at the sight of a dead comrade.

His arms had been disloacted and throat torn out but those looked recent, the oldest wound seemed to be hole in his back made by something big and sharp.

He had simply looted the cadet's body for his tags, a few clips of 45. ACP and new head-lamp batteries.

He kept walking with his Bretta aimed foward and lights aimed in front of him.

It seemed like his dead comrade had lived beyond his first wounds and dragged himself to where he was now and was brutally finished off by whatever had attacked him first.

About two hundred more yards into the deep carverns of endless gray walls and large open but empty space he found the kid's weapon.

Allen loaded a fresh clip of 45.'s into the UMP he found and smiled.

_Time to punch holes in something _

He kept moving and finally came across a door that blocked access to a room.

He kicked it open after a failed attempt and the door handle and the door busted open.

Allen charged in with his weapon raised, then lowered it in confusion.

"Cages? Cages for what?" He asked himself and looked at the open ones with his cold green eyes.

He jumped as he heard movement and flashed his light around

Something growled.

--

Amberley wiped her nose weakly again of blood, the after effects of stimms catching up to her.

Along with Trevor and David she was inside somekind of wooden hovel made of a tree.

They had all been tied up by the legs and arms beaten so they could barley move.

David sat there staring at the wall thinking and Trevor and crawled to the crudley made door and looked through a small hole in the wood.

The outside of it had been barricaded by a huge wood plank.

Amberley looked at the floor defeated and tried not to cry at the broken bones crunching together in her arm.

Looking to take out her frustration on someone she glared at David.

"Well? Got a plan Jew?"

He kept looking at the wall.

"Find some way to make a bomb out of dirt terroist, your supposed to be good at that shit."

No response.

"Hey asshole before I go over there and slap you answer me!"

He wiped his uniform off and still stared.

"Do I have to take your money or something? You greedy bastard answer me or I wil-"

The door opened suddenly and Trevor was hit in then face by it.

He crawled away as two large Tribal came in.

They made a series of weird clicking noises and moans and pointed at Amberley.

They were both tall and their muscles corded. Both had cerimonial paint on them in shapes of things raising their arms and snaking around their body feasting on their unpainted flesh.

One had only one eye while the other had lost an ear.

Another came in, this one missing a thumb.

David was very instrested in this, maybe they had to have somekind of part of their body removed as initation into the tribe...

The one who had just came in was wearing a robe instead of just a loin-cloth and held a staff.

His make-up was also different, blue colored.

Suddenly the other two stopped talking as he raised his hand and pointed at Trevor.

He glared at them with his devilish blue green eyes.

"What do you want freaks? I ain't gonna make love to you."

They replied by grabbing him and dragging him out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_I really have to finish that mythology work....._

_Had a crap ass color guard today and I'm tired so bear with me and my whining...._

_As those few of you who read this might have noticed I am posting more, its because my Fallout 3 is being a bitch..._

_That game is like Jet.....(Play it and you will get the reference.)_

_Oh and to clear things up between chapters and POV's these are happening at the same time of day. So about 0820._

_Anyways. Yea Elle if your reading this if you are and remind me to ask you about being my beta ok?!?_

_Read and Enjoy...._

_--_

The forest around Talon and Alina was chirping with natural morning life so The Scout assumed it was safe and let his charge sleep.

He had set her down, putting his cloak over her and using his back-pack for her pillow.

Talon was studying the tac-map on his Land Warrior gear, their were many objectives they could complete ranging from finding airstrike flares to rescuing VIP's then calling for helicopter extract.

He was considering finding another blue zone to bunker down in and get more food and equipment, he was running low on water for Alina and himself after she had lost her pack to the infected. After all the main objective of this whole mission is to survive right? Anything else is a bonus.

The Scout flicked through his map untill he found a blue zone just a click and a half north, a gas station turned fortress. He then marked off the Anti-air emplacement on his map and sent the details to command.

The mercs had ran away thirty minutes after Alina and him had cleared the area, Talon had set spare motion trackers there and the data went to his computer.

Talon shut his arm comp down and flicked away the eye-piece.

He buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes with a deep breath.

It was not like this was hard for him. He was used to being tired and hurt and broken and bloody.

He was used to seeing comrades being hurt and infected then attacking him.

But his op with Alina was entirley different...

Talon started to realize even if he wasn't ordered to keep her alive he would have anyway.

She picked up a lot fast, could keep up, had decent enough courage, and her body had accepted the anti-serum so well.

Usaully your body went into shock and your heartrate slowed along with the vomiting and extremley intense pain.

Talon then started to think it was more than her survivability...

"You ok....?" Alina whispered softly.

He looked up startled and saw she had gotten up with his cloak wrapped around her.

"Yea, I'm fine." Talon managed and pretended that he was still on his computer.

"The screen hurt my eyes, thats all..."

Alina giggled weakly and sat by him.

"Sureeee....looked like you were going to take a little nap there vigilant....." She yawned and layed her head on him again.

"So are we going to have to go soon?" She asked with a slight frown.

Talon nodded.

"I'll give you a five minutes to get your bearing again ma'm, then we are going to another blue zone."

She tilted her head, those big blue eyes filled with mischief

"You answered two questions Ops, thats a security breach."

Talon grinned and hit her shoulder awkwardly.

"Yeah? well....you got more clearence now."

Alina lifted her eyebrow.

"Does that mean I get the 45. now?"

He noticed how close they were...

Talon laughed nervous and started to pack up his gear.

He felt a firm hand grab his glove.

The Scout looked back and saw Alina's pleading eyes.

"Don't blow me off like that..."

He still stood up.

"I...I...Not here ok? Not now..."

Alina pulled him back down and glared.

"I let you drag me along this whole mission thing, get bitten by some weird ass little girl, shoot the shit out of some guys for you, and you won't even ask?"

Talon blinked uncertain.

Alina rolled her eyes pulled him close as she kissed his lips softly.

She got up and sighed at his stupor.

"You said five minutes, lets get going."

--

Allen laughed insanley as he fought what he was starting to conclude were vampires.

"You little freak get off!" He yelled at one that had clamped onto his worn arm guard and stabbed it with his k-bar in the head and pushed his gun muzzle into the things heart and blew it away.

It fell to the floor twitching

He then resumed to fire away at them with the UMP.

45.'s splattered onto them and blew them back but they kept coming, its like they did not feel no pain.

There were about five left and they were all dressed in long black overcoats and had their faces hidden by ski-masks.

He was happy at least that they could be knocked back.

One lept for his neck and he laughed as he tripped it and sunk his knife into its heart.

"You want some! Get some!" Allen challenged and they replied with a series of screams.

He shined his light into ones face and it hissed and grabbed itself as it's skin sizzled.

"You like that huh! Have some more!" He threw a flash-bang and the screams became high-pitched.

His visor had immedialty tinted as i went off and he could still see.

He saw their heads pumping up and down like a balloon and saw them grabbing their faces and tearing off their masks.

Each was ugly as hell, face scarred and decayed yellow.

Suddenly one's head popped, then the others, then anothers, untill five headless corpses littered the foor along with the other two he had killed totalling to seven peoples brain matter scattered around the place.

He stood there laughing.

"That's all? Really? Thats a-" He stopped mid sentence and slowly turned around.

"Ahhh fuck me..."

It was Carmen and the cadet he had seen dead earlier.

"Join us, and this torment will end." he whispered through his helmet mike making his voice filled with static

"Sorry man, not happening."

He then felt a cold prescence behind him.

"I'm sorry cadet, but thats out of the question." Carmen whispered

She looked deathly pale. Her eyes were red and her neck had a bloody bite mark on it and her forhead had a scar where he had stabbed her.

He snapped back around and saw even more of the vampires behind him.

_Think, think, think.....This is a power station there has to be...._

He saw it, the switch.

_No way I'm going to reach that..._

The vampires started moving slowly towards him.

_Oh what the hell...._

He raised his pistol, aiming at the switch, hoping for a ricochet to slam it into place

The vampires lunged at him.

He closed his eyes and fired.


	19. Chapter 19

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_Again I will rant and rave because I can and it entertains me._

_Had an annoying day._

_Just got back home._

_ Brief new POV to detail what cadet command is doing. _

_Whatever._

_Read and Enjoy...._

_--_

"Where is my fifty team?" Vaines yelled.

A cadet next to him crouching and firing away with her rifle shook her head.

"Gone sir, were overrun!"

Vaines beat an infected cadet down with the butt of his rifle until it stopped twitching,then took aim again.

He felt his heart drop at the sight of how few of his men were left standing around him.

A tight circle of twenty cadets and eighteen wounded were enaging themselves in a defensive position they had been taught to use against an unarmed enemy.

Ten crouched and fired while the other ten stood above and stabbed with bayonets.

"Clip!" The cadet infront of Vaines called.

"Weapon!" He replied and shoved his backup USP into the kid's hands.

All around him the boys and girls of Four Platoon were resorting to knives and pistols as their ammuntion supply drained.

_Where did they all come from...._

Many of them wore faded orange suits and ripped up straight jackets while only a handful were ex-military.

_BOA must of bailed half of Death's Row to get this many_

At his estimate the cadet's had killed about seven hundred of them in throughout this pitched battle, and maybe that was why there were so many.

He thought about how much noise his unit's firepower had been making and sighed. Their superiority was their downfall.

Vaines shot an African American male in a blue straight jacket through the eye and then switched targets to a former National Guardsmen in ripped and faded Army ACU's and gunned him down with a three round burst to the chest.

His rifle clicked empty five kills later and he drew his knife.

One by one cadet's ran out of ammo for their weapons like some kind of opera fading away.

The constant pop of gunfire reduced to clicks and screams of frustration.

--

Elizibeth slashed and stabbed with her sword so much her whole uniform was covered in red matter and her face plate had to be lifted so she could see.

She felt her swipes and strikes weakening with evey muscle movement and her legs were about to give out as she desperatley held off three infected dressed in inmate's clothes that were trying to eat a wounded cadet that had nothing but his fist to fend them off.

They overcame her and pushed her backwards and started feasting on him.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she fought with the last of her strength to save the boy.

Something hit her on the side of her head and she fell down, rolled over and looked up.

An infected cadet with a rock lunged down onto her prostate form.

Elizibeth stabbed her sword in it's gut and tripped it. She groaned as she lost her sword again..

She looked around scared for anyone else that was left alive.

The junior officer saw only a handful of the two squads she had lead fighting back with their knives and rifle butts to no avail.

Her hand reached for the pistol at her side, guilty that she had not used it to save the boy cadet, and she fired at another inmate with long blood stained black hair that was reaching for her.

After the third shot it went down just as Elizibeth's pistol clicked empty. She threw it at another tripping the infected and getting lucky as it's face fell on a rock.

She watched the last of her cadet's get torn to pieces and cried out in agony as she saw them start to feed on his guts.

One of them noticed her cry and looked up at her with a bloody mouth.

It got up and started to walk over to her.

_This is it, I'm through..._

She took off her beret insignia in vain hope that she might be able to kill it with the sharp ends.

"Hold on Four! This is Recon platoon Ten-Six we are within firing range!" Someone yelled over the radio.

Elizibeth saw the infected's head explode and all its brain matter and blood splattered on her along with some bone.

"What the fuck......?" She muttered and then looked to the hills

--

Nate adjusted the M24's scope onto the head of another infected cadet and sighed as he pulled the trigger.

He and six other snipers fired away as the main Recon cadets charged foward with bayonets fixed and heavy weapons primed.

The Scout Master fired again and slid the bolt back.

The infected were now all turning to enagage the bigger threat that the Recon imposed, but it was too late.

Smart grenades had already cleared a cordon form them to tell their fellows to fall back and grab the wounded.

"Retreat! The more we stay the more come! Move move move!" Kelly yelled to the bigger cadets who were only to eager to reply.

The sheer firepower of Recon had taken down the infected's momentum but it wasn't like they cared about losing more of their own.

But by the time they had gotten back up to speed Recon and the renaments of Four were gone.

--

Cadet Brigadier General Winston watched his command screen's layout with his wise brown eyes and looked at all of the cleared anti-air sites and transmissions from the vigilant teams.

Winston was a short general, but he was powerfully built like that of one of the Recon cadets and had shaved his head clean of any hair.

He turned to his German female Vice-Commander, Colonel Elissa. She was taller than him and had long flowing blonde hair that went well with her blue eyes.

She looked at him with a half-smile and handed him a data-slate marked 'First Company combat status'.

"All platoons are heavily engaged, Fourth reports Eight is gone, Six Recon has been intergated into Ten Recon and all the other Platoons report that the infected have spread rapidly and request support."

Winston nodded and looked at the other five companies he had not deployed and then his transport options.

"Send in 5th Company in Strykers and Bradleys too actaully make sure these blue zones are safe, order the Second to standby for helo transport if the situation gets worse down there, get a transmission out the Major Devo to get his company together."

She nodded and went down from the command tower level that had been built for Winston on the top of the control hub of The Academy's CCC unit.

She marched into a meeting room where seniors and juniors, all officers, waited to be briefed on how to decide the fate of over five thousand kids.

Elissa thought about how big that number really was and how the BOA was able to get this many kids from the world every four years into this spot.

This was the whole North American Combat Cadet Corps right here. Over five thousand kidnapped, brainwashed, and heavily armed kids that were ready to die for her.

She set down the data-slate and synched it to all the other officer's helmet comps.

Time to decide their fates.


	20. Chapter 20

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_I seriously can't find something to rant about!_

_Just kidding as I wrote that sentence about three things came to mind._

_Still have not finished that work but its late in the day so whatever._

_My grandma scares me....I spent the day at her house..._

_And lastley I still don't have a girlfriend, waste all the energy to write and play Fallout 3_

_Anyways.....NEED MORE REVIEWS CHAOS IS AWESOME! _

_The rest of you who review once are twice get to keep their first kid but the second one will be taken._

_And for those who did not review....well that's classified but I can tell you it includes barney as a surgeon with Dora as the nurse._

_.....So your going to review? Hooyah? (I can speak SEAL....) _

_Oh Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo Shipment Hotel India Tango! _

_Speeding up to day five after the next chapter ok? Ok, I need to finish up this forest part and get them back to the school! _

_Read and Enjoy...._

_--_

David and Amberley sat in their crude prison quietly.

It had been over two hours since Trevor had been taken and they were extremely cynical about the fate of their comrade.

Amberley sighed and muttered something about actually liking a guy.

Davd rolled his eyes and kept slowly cutting the ropes around his feet with a small throwing knife he kept inside the sole of his boot.

_Need to get our weapons back and that intel..._

He started to feel the rope give just as the door infront of him opened.

The Israeli hid the knife quickly.

A pair of new tribals in white paint held a boy dressed in a flight suit in between them and threw him back into the prison harshly.

The Airman laid there face down in the dirt coughing out blood violently.

Amberley jumped to his aid right after the two Tribals left and she held his head in her lap.

Trevor had been beaten, cut, splayed dirt on, and infected.

David looked at the large bite wound on his neck and tell tale blackish blood he had vommited stage 3 infection blood. He had moments.

He cut himself loose and took a knee by him.

"What did you see Airman, where our are weapons?"

Amberley glared.

"Is that all you care about?"

David shook his head.

"He's fucked Amberley. Look at his neck!"

The Airman fluttered his eyes open and grabbed Amberley's arm softly.

"Wea...in a hut ne..near to...turn left...they want...to inf..." He coughed out blood and David pulled Amberley away from him.

She fought to break his grip around her as he started to have a violent seizure and vomitting.

Amberley started crying and ceased fighting as he stopped moving.

The airman slowly rose to his feet and snapped his head up reavling his black-red eyes.

A heartbeat later the small black throwing knife appeared in between his head.

Amberley just looked at the body.

David sighed and took his knife out of the boy's head while grabbing his tags.

"Wasn't your boyfriend." He said coldly and headed for the door.

He threw her the silver dog tag's. They read Captain Baker.

--

Allen opened his eyes, all the vampires around him had vanished.

His round had done what he thought was not possible, it had went to the back of the yellow striped box and deflected onto the handle turning on the power.

He breathed deep and sat on the floor. The harsh white light that came from the big lamps over him felt good.

_Man that was close....._

Then he heard something else.

"Oh what the fuck!"

What he failed to notice in the dark was that there was a large cargo bay door facing him, it was now opening.

He stood to his feet and raised his UMP.

An elevator slowly descended and a large ramp started to open once it touched the ground.

_More infected? Vampires? Big platoon killer? _

The ramp went down with a hollow thud and revealed a pair of teenagers, one a boy who wore the uniform decently, but not as well as the female next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked with a SCAR aimed at his face.

"Calm the hell down Zoe, he isn't fucking trying to kill us." The boy stated.

He took off his helmet.

"Junior Field Agent Steven Calsey and Cadet Sergeant Zoey." He introduced himself and the Vigiliant.

He rolled his eyes at both of the cadets with their weapons still raised.

"At ease!"

They lowered their guns slowly.

Steven walked foward with his escort in tow.

"And you are?"

Allen blinked at this civvie, suprised.

He was about 5'7 with a shaven haircut that would not disappoint a Drill Sergeant and hard hazel eyes that were obviously experienced with command before.

"Private Allen sir, Eight Platoon."

The agent smiled.

"Well Allen it seems like you already completed my objective accidentally so it looks like we are done here, would you mind leading us back to your platoon?"

The Private shook his head.

"All gone sir, KIA."

The Sergeant walked up to the two boys, done securing the area. She was a short brunnette with intense emerald green eyes and let down brown hair.

"Your shitting me? Your all thats left?" She asked.

He winced under her gaze, it felt like PO getting mad at him all over again.

"Yes sergeant, I was trying to look for other survivors here but I found them kinda...well they were infected."

She flipped down her visor again and turned to Steven.

"What's next?"

He checked a small black book.

"We have to go vampire hunting......." He replied confused.

Allen groaned.

--

A convoy of black Stryker APC's, humvees, and Bradley light tanks departed from a nearby underground military base and headed towards the isolated.

A little bit over a hundred armoured vehicles rumbled towards what The General had nicknamed 'The Zone'.

Major Levire was in charge of the thousand cadets that made up the 'battle company'. The BOA scheduled the graduation of their cadets 'in training' to be at its peak every four years so that for dangerous excercises like this could be undertaken.

Meaning that if a few hundred die maybe a thousand, they could still be distributed to all the other Academy's on the damn continent in even numbers.

Major Levire sat on the turret mount of his command Bradley, leaning on the fifty-mount with a confident smile. The power that came along with having so many cadets was amazing.

The Blackwatch had also been kind enough to provide him drivers and tanks.

He liked this.

Like most male cadets his hair was short cut around the sides and thicker on top yet short, his a dark blonde.

He wore his BAGs uniform nicley along with the Interceptor vest he had been issued.

His command computer kept updating him with the latest chatter on the comm-net and how anxious the 5th was to start fighting.

Their mission was to ensure all of the blue zones in The Zone were clear of any hostiles and reinforced enough to be defended or even manned.

His heart pounded harder as they crossed the first manned checkpoint into the zone.

A squad of soldiers stood at parade rest with their officers saluting with the barricades open.

He returned the salutes and went back down into the Bradley and started loading his G36K's clips in the shaky interior of the tank.

His XO, Captain Yelistein, was a big Ukranian with a warm heart towards his cadets. He wore his full visored helm making his face invisible but he gave his Major a thumbs up.

"Good to go sir?" He comm-linked to Levire's ear bead.

"Hooyah Captain, just get ready to go in hot. Major Devo gave me some bad news a few minutes back. Our engines and smoke have drawn a large hoard of infected towards us."

Yelistein nodded and hit the shoulder of Sergeant Major Alex who in return bumped it further down the Bradley until it looped back to Levire.

He rolled his eyes and smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_I GOT PROMOTED TO E-3!!! HAHA ONE MORE STEP ON MY MARCH TOWARDS DOMINATION OF ROTC!!!!_

_Anyways I got a shit load of awards and I got all happy and stuff...._

_Merchant: You aren't an officer yet, stranger...._

_Oh hey its the merchant from RE4!!! Seen a lot of fics on him latley so I decided to add him on my commentary so I can rant even more. And I will be ^_^!_

_Merchant: Yea keep telling yourself that...stranger._

_Whats that suppossed to mean : /_

_*Merchant leaves because this kid is overhappy about being promoted to an insignificant rank*_

_Bastard........._

_I'm going to start another story so new people don't get scared of having to read the 50+ chapters the main freshman year writing will be. _

_I am planning to write more additions to this story over the next 4 years so don't worry, It won't end anytime soon at all. __Read and Enjoy!_

_--_

**_Day 5_**

Alina laid in the military sleeping bag comfortably.

She felt better, her stomach was not hurting as much and her head was much clearer. The blue zone gas station had been secured by a cadet platoon from third company and a few portable shelters had been set up as living quarters to house themsevles because the station itself was too small.

They had taken the pair in as fast as possible and told them that there misson was over and to wait the rest of the time in the blue zone.

Talon had booked one of the green military shelters for Alina to rest in and they had been in there ever since.

The shelter had two small window flaps that he had closed that leaked in a few rays of sunlight, the ground was padded in the bedding area where they were resting and had the same green hue as the rest of the tent. Both had taken off their uniform tops and armor.

The cadet had his black unit t-shirt with a small Four on his left breast.

Talon sat on the at her side glancing at her occasionally to make sure she was still there. She had never been this quiet.

Alina smiled slightly, turning her body to face him and putting her hand on the side of her head, resting her elbow on the floor and fixing the cadet with her blue eyes.

Almost immediatly he started to shift uncomfortable at the way she was looking at him.

"Thought we have somekind of objectives to complete?" Alina asked.

Talon shook his head and sighed."Not anymore, command wants to bring us in as early as they can so we can see who made it who did not."

It was quiet for a little bit as they just stared at eachother, taking in what they had seen in the past few days.

Alina sat up and ran her hand slowly down the M4 that was lain beside her.

The cadet grinned inwardly at this, the first signs of a true soldier was an obsessive love for his or her weapon, Alina was starting to show the first stages this.

He slid a hand the one she had on the rifle and softly took her fingers of the body of the weapon so he could grip her hand.

Alina got out of her sleeping bag, sat by him with her legs curled into her body and held Talon by his waist.

Talon let her and he put his arm around her back, enjoying the warmth her body brought to his.

She sat up and laid her head on his shoulder pushing herself against him as close as possible.

After a few minutes of cuddling Alina kissed his neck a few times and pulled away a little bit so they were just holding hands.

"Get some rest Talon you look like you need it." Alina said with a look of worry at his fatigued features and weak grip.

Talon merely nodded and fell flat on the floor with a thump and passed out.

--

Nate sat on his strecher along with the other wounded cadets in the makeshift field hospital that the 5th Company's medics had made when their armoured units had stopped by to say hello.

Six hours back Major Devo had reconnected the surviving Platoons of 1st Company which consisted of all the Platoons minus the 8th, the 3rd, and the 7th.

Those Platoons were either not accounted for or did not have enough strength to be considered a platoon.

Four platoon had taken a mauling but they had not faired as worse as the survivors of the 7th who only had three privates and an officer left.

But Fifth Company had come to the rescue and drawn the majority of the infected into a large pitched battle in the center of the map.

The sounds of light tanks firing and small arms was constant in the distance.

Blake and Kyle stood guard near the line of strechers and saluted as a pair of second lieutenants came in.

Nate sat up as he saw his two best friends from Officers Training School come in and smiled.

"They took your captain's pins Kelly."

The Candadian shrugged.

"Whatever I'll earn them later."

Nate then looked at the other, a tall African American male with green eyes.

"How have you been Cappy?"

The other male officer grinned and shook his hand.

"The Fifth got pretty messed up but we pulled through, hows your Scout Team?"

Nate shook his head and pointed at the two guarding the place.

"All I've got left, but I guess that means they are real Scouts."

Cappy nodded and saluted Nate.

He returned it.

"Well, extract is coming soon for us so we better make last minute checks over here." Kelly looked the way of where all the unwounded cadets were resting.

"Wanna make sure we aren't bringing any infected back."

Nate nodded and saluted his other friend.

"Well, carry on you two and tell the Major I'll be back on my feet in a week and I need more Scout cadets."

Cappy put his hat back on and Kelly fixed her beret.

"Will do Scout Master, in the mean time try not to get hurt anymore" He said and hit his friend's shoulder.

Nate laid back on his bed and watched them go, the sound of gunfire intensfying in the distance.

--

"I want the whole Company to make a damn wedge right now! Hooyah?" Major Levire yelled into his radio set as he fired away on the on his tank.

The constant _thud thud thud _of the Bradley's main cannon was deafening along with it's occasional use of the rocket pod by his head.

"God damnit! Flamethrowers keep the pressure on them or they will get into close combat!" He growled again as he saw them faltering and starting to back up away from the hoards of infected monsters that were being held back by the flame that was being poured infront of them.

They seemed to be scared of it and kept their distance giving Levire's boy's and girl's more time to unload their weapons without being charged.

"There is too many of them sir! We only have enough fuel for a few more minutes!" The flamer team sergeant yelled back at his commander.

"I say keep on pressing until you run out and when you do run back to our line!" The Major ordered, his voice hoarse as he switched to another unit channel.

"Snipers, reload and hold fire until our flamethrowers are dry you hear me!"

"Hooyah!" was the reply and the sharp cracks of sniper rifle fire vanished.

The smell was unbearable and each cadet had sealed their helmets so they could breath recycled air but the smoke and burning flesh still got through their helmet filters and many were coughing.

A whole thousand man Company was spread into a V like shape in which cadets had quickly created a fortified position. Barbed wire was strung infront of the vehicles which had been set up to create a kind wall that allowed fire teams to still coordinate their attacks against the oncoming enemy.

Major Levire had picked his fight as well as he could opting for a wide open space where he could funnell the infected into an artifical chokepoint of fire that would allow the ten light tanks that had been lent to him to just annihilate the enemy in a few fell swoops.

But things had not gone according to plan and he had lost a platoon that had to sacrifice itself in order to get the rest of the Company remounted and moved to a nearby town in which he had set up choke points on every single street and put snipers in as many windows and roofs as he could.

The flamethrowers were falling back now and he knew that no matter what he did that this was going to be a mess, even as he ordered more of his humvees up to transport them back to town he saw at least a thousand more pour out into the clearing and rush towards the slow teams.

He closed his eyes and considered his options, then qued a request to air command.

--

Trevor, David, and Amberley watched from a hilltop as the battle ragged between their forces and the infected.

They had barley escaped with their necks as a team of Lone Wovles mercenaries had stormed the village just as David had rescued Trevor from an untimley death by minasour.

After clearing that area they had been in range of the encrypted radio transmissons from 5th Company and hoping to find saftey they made their way to them.

Now they were sitting down and watching their rescue being slowly overrun.

The infected had not even made it to the town but it looked impossible for even an armoured force like the 5th to kill them all.

"Well were fucked!" Amberley yelled and threw her pistol on the dirt.

David sat on the hill top, caculating still.

Trevor just watched in awe as the Bradleys fired away to no effect on the huge monsters coming after the running flamethrower teams.

Just as the infected reached the outer limits of the town and small arms started up something broke the sound barrier.

Trevor grinned.

"F-22 Raptors." Was all he had to say.

A few seconds later aircraft with just that description flew overhead of them with a _whoosh. _

_--_

"You gotta be kidding me command, you made me draw them all out so you can just airstrike them?" Major Levire's voice was filled with static even over the command post's filter.

Winston shrugged even though his underling could not see it.

"We gave you as much toys as we could, let you out with them and waited to see how much you could take on. But we were prepared to deal with you not being able to handle them."

More gunfire erupted in the background. The Major hesitated, not wanting to question Winston further.

"I see your point sir, those birds are inbound now."

The Brigadier General leaned back in his chair and tapped the link one more time.

"Carry on Major, clean up the mess after the Air boys are done."

"Hooyah General."

The link went dead.

--

Three one-thousand pound MOABs or Mother Of All Bombs rocked the earth as the Raptors flew away.

The first dropped at the end of the hoard, the second in the middle, and the third at the front.

Naturally things started to scream, die, explode, and disintigrate.

Many cadet's retina's flashed white and they could not see for an hour or so if they looked at the wrong place at the wrong time.

You would think that three of these babies would be enough to stop every single on of the infected in their tracks.

But as the smoke cleared, there were still about seven-hundred and fifty of them on their feet or crawling on their bellies towards their food.

The cadet's hearts dropped as they resumed fire at what seemed to be an invincible enemy.

--


	22. Chapter 22

The Academy

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_Finishing this shit in the next few chapters! God! _

_Then I am going to proof read, correct, admire, the whole thing._

_Anyways._

_Read and maybe you will enjoy._

_--_

Allen walked with Zoey and Steven as they retraced the way he had come for any 'vampires'.

It looked a lot different to him in the white light and he finally saw its true purpose. The walls were all somekind of reflective white and the computers were filled with piling data that went over and over across the screens in their green hue.

The floor was a hard concrete and there were no doors seperating the rooms, just openings.

"Somekind of research facility." Zoey observed as she passed a few hospital beds with restraints and advanced equipment around them.

Steven picked up a small piece of broken glass and threw it at her.

She caught it with one hand and took off her helmet again.

"A vial with an I.B.W warning." She commented and dropped it.

Allen kept a firm grip on his weapon.

"So have you run into those things?"

Steven glanced at him.

"The infected?"

Allen shook his head no.

"The vampires."

"Yea a few times on our way in, they killed our escort." Steven answered with a hint of sorrow.

"Escort?" Allen asked curiously.

"We landed near a blue zone and grabbed a few of the cadets to support us but they got seperated from us when we got ambushed by them, found them later trying to kill us." Steven answered cooly.

Zoey stopped as she came to another enterance that led to a the exit door.

"The lights are out sir." She stated and flicked her gun-light on into the darkness.

Something hissed and darted out of the thick blue beam.

"Infested too."

Steven took out a pair of Glock 18's and smiled bitterly.

"Prepare to assault." He said without the slightest hint of hesitation.

Allen slid the slide on his UMP back.

"Ready when you are sir!"

"Hooyah!" Zoey yelled and rased her SCAR to the ready position and took out a flashbang.

Steven nodded and she threw it in.

All three of the teens turned away as a dull _crump _echoed throughout the chamber followed by screams.

The agent charged in with the two cadets in tow and they were all guns blazing.

Allen fired away with his UMP and a twitching vampire that was reaching for him and blew it's arm off with a three round burst.

Zoey's SCAR fired on full automatic as it cleared away another that had gotten in her way.

Steven's Glocks cut down another that was grabbing at Zoey's boots.

After more thirty seconds of fighting they had finally gotten to the exit and they all ran jumped out just as the vampires recovered from the flashbang.

They rested for a little bit, all basking in the natural sunlight and calming their beating hearts.

"So, whats next?" Allen asked.

Steven stood up and wiped his uniforms.

"We need to call for extract."

--

The mid

As the playing field between the 5th and the infected was levelled it became a bloody street by street battle for the town that the cadets had occupied.

"Keep firing damnit!" Levire yelled at The cadet who was manning the SAW on his humvee.

"Bu..but sir! I can..I can barley see through this smoke!" She moaned.

Levire hit the girl in the stomach and kept driving, turning a hard left to avoid crashing into a destroyed humvee.

"Does it sound like I give a shit? Keep firing!"

A few of the infected had been set on fire and had spread it to the first few square blocks of the city.

The back of the humvee had been lifted and Sergeant Major Alex along with Captain Yelistein.

"Major we got infected inbound!" The Ukranian yelled as he spotted a handful of sprinting minatours that were jumping in strides towards the speeding black humvee.

"Gunner! Take them down!" He ordered at turned again to another burning street to avoid a group of moaning infected.

"Hooyah sir." she replied and bursts of 7.62mm rammed into the lead one in a lucky shot.

She tried to get a bead on the next one but it jinked to the right just as she depressed her finger on the trigger and it jumped onto the vehicle, slashing at the gunner's throat and slowing down the vehicle with it's weight.

"Shit shit!" She screamed as she fought to shove the barrell of the 249 into its body and dodged the claws with the minmal space she had.

"Someone help her Godamn!" Levire growled.

Alex turned to face the monster and shot a three round burst from his M16 into it's skull.

It went limp and fell off the vehicle.

The other two were closing the distance and lunged into the air to stop the 5th Company command team from running.

The gunner unloaded on full automatic and the rounds slammed into their bodies sending them flying backwards onto the floor.

Levire stopped as he reached a barbed wire barricade a squad of his cadets were manning, countless bodies littered the front of it.

He got out along with Alex and Yeilstien.

The sergeant in charge ran up to him along with two cadets and saluted.

"Things are good here sir, but thanks for the assist." He said as he wiped some blood off his cheek.

Levire waved his salute down and held his M16 against his shoulder.

"I heard you picked up a few strays" Then The Major asked with urgency. "Where are they?"

The sergeant pointed past the barbed wire to the small store they had been guarding.

"In there sir, found them wandering about the streets trying to find a friendly unit and I told them to stay inside with the agent."

Levire nodded and marched past the ten guards into the little beaten up store.

Bullet holes riddled the walls and the windows had been broken in.

A female sat on the check out counter with her legs crossed and two males, one in a flight suit, stood guard near her.

"Officer on de-" The cadet in normal BAGs uniform started to utter but Levire cut him off.

"She the agent?"

"Uhh...yes sir."

He squinted and looked at the cadets pin.

"Well sergeant looks like you did a good job keeping her alive, also got tipped off you have some intel for command."

The cadet nodded and dug into his uniform pockets before producing a velvet black book.

"Right here sir."

He took it and handed it to Yelistein who put it in his vest pocket.

"Thank you David, 5th Company command commends you and you will be awarded for this." Levire told David and then turned back to his squad.

A loud chorus of howling started to fill the air and all the cadets ran up to the front of the store.

Levire turned on his command computer and clicked through all the gun cam feeds he got through as many cadets as he could.

"They are retreating boys, the day is ours." Some random lieutenant broadcasted through the comm-net.

He was telling the truth, the infected were falling back, running through the open clearing.

--

The 5th did not just sit there and let them retreat, tanks and humvees pursued them and gunned down many as they ran.

Just as they were about to hit the tree-line 2nd Company's Sixth and Eighth Platoons ambushed the infected and unloaded thousands of rounds of ammuntions into the rotted bodies of their enemies.

Bayonets slashed at throats and rifle butts beat it heads.

The infected had been pincered and were annhilated mercilessly by the cadets.

Brigadier General Winston watched this all with his live videos through all the gun feeds and UAV cameras.

Almost all the infected had been drawn in by one of the most basic plans in the book, but it had taken to long for him to execute.

He had hoped First Company's platoons would be able to kill enough of the infected for the Vigliant pairs to complete their objectives but from the reports coming in many had been harassed by them almost all the time.

So he had to revise his strategy last minute which had led up to this slaughter and minimal misson completeness.

The real Blackwatch was going to have a fit clearing out the rest of the enemies in the area.

_But oh well...thats their job...._

He sat back and watched all the vigilant markers slowly make their way back to the saftey of the CCC units.

--


	23. Chapter 23

**EPILOUGE**

_Authors note!!!: Hello again readers and reviewers!_

_Sorry about last chapter being a little choppy and rushed guys. I'm trying to finish this one._

_Last chapter! OMG!_

_Read and Enjoy_

_--_

Four Platoon watched as the ten chinooks flew down from the sky in the early morning light.

The constant _whoop whoop whoop _of their rotars got louder and louder as they got closer to land.

A few cadets waved hand signals at their pilots and set them down in the nice open clearings.

As soon as they landed thirty Blackwatch soldiers poured out of each of them to the awaiting cadets.

"Get move on pukes!" One in a Smokey Bear yelled at a squad of cadets double timing into the rear of the helo.

They rolled their eyes with a 'not again' look at the drill instructor and he yelled louder.

"Want me to make your eyes roll to the back of your head? Move or you drop for me!" He threatened and they ran even faster.

Nate shook his head and smiled.

Instructors never relent, even on half dead cadets.

Recon Ten-Six marched with extreme precision onto their helicopter, leaving behind all their heavy weapons to a platoon of Blackwatch soldiers who found themselves with at least a ton of gear to move

Nate then turned to his own predicament.

He was being carried to a little bird to save room for the other cadets to actually cram into the chinooks without choking their fellows to death, not to say that hasn't been done before....

He spotted Elizibeth in this whole mess, she was yelling at the survivors of Four to get into one of the helos. Her eyes were tearing up.

The Scout squinted through his glasses and saw why.

She was wearing Lieutenant-Captain pins.

Meanwhile, a bodybag, Marked **VAINES/Biohazardous exposure **was piled onto the furthest chinook to the left.

--

Amberley looked out the window of the humvee as it drove through the dirt road, her eyes for once not fierce and challenging, but soft and thoughtful.

Next to her Airman Trevor glanced at the female from time to time wondering if he should try something.

Levire shook his head no while Alex nodded yes.

David just chuckled quietly at this and looked at his picture of Four Platoon, wanting to just get back to his friends.

He held Captain Baker's dog tags, wondering what this boy had done, had been.

Not knowing things bothered him.

He thought about it for a minute, then put them back in his pocket.

The humvee hit a hard spot and Trevor found himself squished onto Amberley.

Everyone laughed and he blushed while she looked at him with a half-smile.

David grinned and shook his head.

Everything would be all right after all.

--

Private Allen felt the helicopter slowly lift up, the Huey then accelerated into the sky.

Steven sat across from his cross legged, studying the feed from his combat helmet.

Zoey played with her brunette hair and her dog tags.

That reminded Allen.

He dug the blood stained and dented dog tags that he had taken off his fellow cadet.

It looked like the vampire had bitten through them and it half concealed his blood type.

The tags belonged to a Corpral Fyste of Eight Platoon.

He gripped them tightly and sighed deep.

Thats when he came to the realization that he was the _only _one left.

The Private buried his face into his lap, fighting down tears for the friends he had been with ever since he was five years old. All dead they were all dead.

There were no real survivors of Eight Platoon left, just an empty, hurt shell of a cadet private.

--

Nicholai and Dom sat on Four Platoon's evac chopper.

She was long passed out but Nicholai yearned for more.

He yearned to kill again.

It's what kept him awake every hour of the day and what made his eyes turn red.

Major Devo sat by him with a worried look.

He had said anything about what he had done on his misson and the girl was way too weak to be awoken for questioning.

The officer grabbed the sniper's arm softly.

"Relax cadet, this misson is over."

Nicholai simply smiled creepily and asked a question.

"Are they all dead sir?"

The Major paused.

"I don't know, but it doe-"

The sniper shook his head.

"Then its not over."

--

Brigadier General Winston watched his forces slowly pull out from his UAV cameras with a smile of relief.

He sent his regards to the Blackwatch 85th Regiment for their tanks, helicopters, and men for this misson and lamented how much equipment the Academy would lose after they left for their base in California.

He turned off the feeds and leaned back in his chair. His body relaxed for once in over a whole week.

Winston sighed as cadet aides shuffled around the area below him, removing computers

Colonel Elissa sat next to him as he rubbed his head.

"Frieden, mit Ihnen sein" She told him.

Winston cringed his forehead.

"What?"

"Means peace be with you sir."

"Thanks Colonel."

She moved her hair out of her eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did we do a good job sir?"

Winston looked at the figures for the Vigilants.

"None are MIA or KIA Elissa. We did just fine."

She nodded and threw away the cadet's figures, they would not matter to The Director anyway.

--

The blackhawk's rotars whooped as the helo headed towards the Academy's landing zone.

Talon sat at the edge of the helicopter's open side door with the M4, strapped in by a harness for saftey.

He felt the cool morning air hit his face and he breathed deep, his helmet was off.

Alina looked at him for a little bit and then stared out the open door into the sunrise, a beam of light hit her face and she lifted her hand to block it, but then smiled at the little sign of hope.

"It's over then Talon, right?" She asked him through the mircophone.

A slight chuckle replied followed by a pause.

"You still have another four years at this place Alina. No your time with the BOA has just begun."

The sunlight faded.

--

_Authors note!!!!: _

_Damn that took me a LONGGGGG TIMEEEEEE to finish. _

_Well I hoped you liked, no LOVED this story people._

_Stop by and review! Encourage your friends to review too! I need more feedback! _

_All right, I'm onto correcting this whole damn story!_

_Oh and RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT!!!!  
_


End file.
